Fratres
by V. Kao
Summary: Declan falls for him. Kyle does too. But then one brutal incident changes everything. They end up being hunted by the government. They are on the run, and it seems no one can help them... Declan/Kyle - SLASH - M for some scenes - CHAPTER VII POSTED!
1. Prologue

_Fratres  
_

**By**: V. Kao

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own the TV series made by ABC Family, __**Kyle XY**__…but sometimes I wish I was that brilliant. However, I do take credit for any other __**original**__ characters. Don't steal!_

**A/N:** This story contains slash between characters, but nothing too intense. If I go too far with the slash, please let me know. I wish to please readers! Rated M for violence, language, sexual content, and other mature subject matter.

**Prologue**

He couldn't bear it anymore. The weight on his shoulders made his stomach cringe every second. A dark cloud of guilt loomed over his head, constantly reminding him of his erroneous ways. He felt like Atlas, being punished by a superior power of destiny for being silent. He had to carry the weight of the world everywhere he went. Nothing more. Nothing less.

When that yellow list was distributed throughout the school like gossiping wildfire, un-detainable and relentless, it changed everything between Amanda and him. Now she wouldn't talk to him or look at him in the hall as they passed each other between classes. But even if she didn't seem to notice him, he could very easily notice how hurt she was. He could tell by the way her face was chapped by the many tears that fell from her tormented eyes. More specifically, he could emphasize with her. And every time she passed him by, as if he was a ghost, the world on his shoulders got heavier. He felt like he was going to be soon crushed under the weight. It was like the world was punishing him for keeping quiet.

It didn't help that Charlie was holding a serious grudge against him. If it weren't for him interrupting their conversation at the bon fire the night of the beach party, and having Amanda leave, she wouldn't have been hurt by him. _"You thought I wouldn't want to hear it from you. Well, you were wrong_._"_ Those were the last words that Amanda said to Kyle in the cafeteria, when Charlie was labeled something like "slut" on that meaningless yellow piece of paper. It wasn't so meaningless after all. It ruined an innocent girl's happiness, and possibly her reputation.

Kyle wondered what she would be labeled as next. The clueless girl? The cheated? The waiter? The reason why Charlie couldn't be faithful was because Amanda wanted to wait. Charlie was impatient. He wanted to frolic with other girls. But that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was the fact that Charlie still kept the charade of being Amanda's boyfriend. Why couldn't he be honest? Even when that list was right in front of Amanda, Charlie still couldn't admit it. _"It's a joke."_ Why couldn't he tell her? It's not like he cared about her anymore. He just didn't want the responsibility that came with hurting a girl's feelings. Or perhaps he just didn't want to go through the break up drama. Why didn't he tell her? Why? Why did he have to keep pretending to be in love with her?

It kept nagging at him. He wished he did more. He wished he told her the minute he found out about his infidelity. Now that the truth was revealed, Charlie had shown him nothing but contempt and resentment. He gave Kyle looks of rage each time they encounter each other in the hall. It was almost as if he was about to strike, like a lion in the bush, but he walks on, chin up. Maybe he was confident that Kyle would get what's coming to him for ruining his relationship with Amanda. But even so, Kyle still held his guard up. He knows how easily Charlie could lose his temper. At the beach party, he tried to push Kyle down, but he wasn't strong enough. He kept trying. Will he try again, with even more dangerous tactics?

"Kyle!" a stern voice said from behind. "Are you concentrating?!"

He was standing in front of a table that had a tennis ball on it, his right hand hovering over it. He sighed and stopped staring at it, turning around to Tom Foss. "Sorry, I'm distracted right now. I don't think I can do this today."

"You almost had it!" Tom said, putting his hands on his shoulders. "The ball was wiggling."

"I don't think I was even aware of the ball," Kyle shook his head. "I was thinking about things."

"You were lost in thought?" Tom asked.

"I guess."

Tom sighed as well and picked up the ball from the table. "Want to talk about it?"

"I'm afraid you wouldn't understand," Kyle answered. "Besides, I don't want to distract you with my distractions." He looked as Tom was tossing the ball back-and-forth between hands. "So, how was the ball supposed to go to my hand?"

"The fundamental law of gravity," Foss replied. "In a vacuum, two masses would eventually gravitate toward each other right? That's why the planets orbit around the sun, and why the moon orbits around the Earth. It depends on the size of the masses how they move toward each other. If there is a really large mass and a really small one, the large mass would move VERY little, while the small mass will move very quickly toward the large mass. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"So…I'm supposed to gravitate the ball to my hand?" Kyle said.

"Bingo," Tom said.

"But that's impossible," Kyle said. "The reason why masses on Earth don't gravitate toward each other is the fact that everything is under the Earth's gravity. The largest mass in any given circumstances on this planet is the Earth. Therefore everything gravitates to it."

"Yes," Tom nodded. "But, remember what Adam said. You can change the world. In this case, by focusing as you did before when you walked on hot coals, you can change the gravitational field by altering your_matter_ to something as if your hand was larger than the Earth. While the size of the hand will not change, the gravitational field between the hand and the ball should. It should be as though the Earth's field does not exist."

"But the Earth is five-point-nine-eight times ten to the twenty-fourth power kilograms," Kyle pointed out. "How can something as miniscule as me compete with that?"

"Remember, mind over matter," Tom said. "You're in control, not the Earth."

Kyle was frustrated. It was impossible. The Earth was almost infinitely larger than he was. It would be like an ant trying to take on a human. There was no way he could alter the gravitational field. His field was almost non-existent compared to the Earth's. The ball would always be under the command of Earth's gravity. All things are, except for airplanes and birds. Every object thrown into the air had no choice but to fall back down. It was as if the Earth was greedy, not wanting to let anything go from its domain. Kyle would be an ant going against Earth's law.

Then he remembered Amanda, Charlie, and the whole beach party incident. "Lately, it seems like I'm never in control," Kyle said darkly. "I'm going to go home. I'll try and do this tomorrow."

"Fine," Foss said in resignation. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kyle turned and headed to the door. But before he opened it, Tom rushed over to catch up with him. "Hey, did you tell that Declan guy about anything?"

Declan. The other part of the weight on his shoulders. Kyle felt responsible for the break up of Lori and Declan. He made him keep all of his secrets. Declan said the box haunted him, bothered him so much. He ruined him. He shouldn't have made him the sole carrier of his secrets. It was too much to ask. But he did, because Declan was the only one he could trust at the time. Now Declan was no longer his friend. He missed him. He remembered when Declan ran interference between Charlie and him before the shack fire during the beach party. When Charlie asked him whose side he was on, Declan said, _"I'm on no one's side."_ That was painful to hear. Maybe he didn't want to admit it, but he would have liked to hear "Kyle's side."

"No," Kyle told him. "I've told him nothing. I don't think I'll get the chance to anyway. I don't think he's my friend anymore."

"Why?" Tom demanded. "Did he threaten you? Did he blackmail you?"

"No," Kyle said quickly. "Nothing like that. It's just that he knows I'm keeping things like this from him, and it's hurting him. He wants me to tell him, but I can't. I know that I can't risk exposure. And now my secrecy is messing him up. It ruined his relationship with Lori."

"Don't blame yourself," Tom said. "He's the one letting it all go to his head. Don't worry about him too much. Guys his age tend to figure things out with time. Meanwhile, do your best to keep this quiet, alright? This place needs to be undisclosed at all costs. If anyone knows we're here, we risk Zzyzx finding us."

"I know," Kyle said. He turned around and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

If only he could have a stronger gravitation of a different kind. Amanda was distant now. Like a distant mass. Too far away to gravitate toward him. If only he could make himself bigger to her, make things better. Then she would start drifting toward his way again. But he didn't know how. How can he fix things? How can he set things right? How can he mend a broken heart? He didn't know.

And it made him feel diminutive compared to her. It was him being gravitated toward her. And it hurt….


	2. Chapter I: Maelstroms and Rhapsodies

**A/N**: So, thanks for everyone who read the first part! I hope it's going well for most of you! I allow anonymous reviews, so if you don't have an account, you can still tell me your thoughts! Opinions matter to me!

* * *

**Chapter I**** – "Maelstroms and Rhapsodies"**

Ever though the laws of nature were mathematically perfect, with so many formulas and patterns that were followed, things that Kyle could easily understand, he still had so much to learn. Why do human beings stand out? How can they have more intelligence? How could they have such an organized civilization? How can they be spiritual? Why are they so complex in themselves, but so simple compared to the natural world? Why are they different from every other animal on the Earth?

Kyle pondered these questions while eating dinner with the Tragers. They all noticed how he sat there, quiet, his eyes staring up at some random spot on the ceiling. But he didn't notice their suspicious looks, or even his conspicuousness. Josh made a crack about how he was hearing some alien call again, just to see if he would look back to the dinner table. It didn't work. Instead, Kyle shifted his eyes to another spot on the ceiling while taking a bite of green beans.

During his time in human society, Kyle realized that they are not so conforming to natural laws. Humans bent them to their own rules. They spread to all seven continents, with no specific niche or predator to maintain the equilibrium. One time, he saw a kid in a tree house. Humans can steal other animal's habitat and make it their own. They chop down forests to make room for themselves, like water taking up every empty space it encounters. He remembered a line from a movie that Josh once showed him. It was something about how humans were a cancer of this world, a virus that won't stop until nothing is left.

Humans destroyed themselves. They harmed the environment around them, taking natural resources without giving it back. Kyle pitied how full trash can were at every corner at the park, when seventy percent of what's in there could have been sent to recycling. Did they not think about their own future? Were they not grateful about the generous habitat of this planet? If it weren't for the Earth's formation, its ozone layer, and abundance of water to maintain temperature, their ancestral species wouldn't have existed during the Pleistocene Epoch of the early Quaternary geologic era. How could they not take care of it? What motivated them to destroy, disobey nature, and live without care?

Kyle couldn't understand it. Mathematics was useless when it came to the force that drove humans. It couldn't explain anything. No formulas, no equations, none of it could decipher any human algorithm, a definite pattern that defined their mode of behavior in any given circumstance. Kyle concluded that humans could experience two different sets of extreme forces of motivations: maelstroms and rhapsodies. Maelstroms, he figured, were when humans followed one specific emotion they knew they were feeling through their actions. Rhapsodies, whereas, were when humans felt so many emotions at a single time, that they could not explain what they felt, and were likely to lose their sanity.

Josh sighed and decided to take action. He took a green bean from his plate and tossed it at Kyle.

"Josh!" Lori gasped.

But Kyle caught it in his hand without even looking then turned his attention to Josh, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. Then gave him a devious smile and ate the green bean himself. Mrs. Trager gave Josh a searing look of ridicule. "You do not throw food at the table, young man."

"But Mom, he caught it! Just like I knew he would!" Josh said innocently.

"You liar!" Lori sniggered, playfully shoving her little brother on the shoulder. "You were really hoping to hit him in the face."

"It's alright, Nicole," Kyle laughed. "No harm done. I guess I was a bit lost in thought."

"A bit?" Josh said with an investigative expression. "Dude, Lori was making weird faces right in front of you. You should've seen her fish face. It makes her cheeks puff up so bad!"

"I was not!" Lori's jaw dropped, pinching her brother painfully on the arm. "I was so not making fish faces at you. However, Josh tried to moon you."

"Okay you two, cut it out," Mr. Trager said with a goofy grin on his face. "There will never be mooning in this house, even if it's aimed outside the window."

"Mooning?" Kyle said quizzically. "Is that…a sort of space dance?"

Everyone started to laugh. "No, Kyle!" Josh cackled, almost falling out of his chair. "That's when a person bends over and pulls his pants down to show off his butt at other people. It's kind of like girls flashing, but less offensive and more funnier, especially if it's a lot of people doing it out from the school bus windows."

"I'm sorry…flashing?" Kyle said, even more confused.

"Oh my god!" Josh cried out, laughing even harder. "You don't know what flashing means either?! Think _Girls Gone Wild_, man!"

"What's _Girls Gone Wild_?"

"Oh lord," Josh said, reaching over to put a hand of Kyle's shoulder. "You, my boy, have so much to discover." He looked over to his Mrs. Trager. "Mom, can I get _Girls Gone Wild_ so I can educate Kyle? Keyword being _educate_."

"Nice try, but no," Mrs. Trager said.

"What's flashing?" Kyle said, more adamantly. His curiosity was getting to him.

"Lori does it sometimes," Josh chuckled. "Lori, why don't you demonstrate?"

"Bite me, bathroom _Playboy_," Lori retorted, clearly insinuating about him being caught by their mother with a Playboy magazine.

"Mom! You were supposed to keep that quiet!" Josh said.

"Sorry dear, I guess it slipped out during one of our conversations," Mrs. Trager said.

"Anyway, Kyle, flashing is when a girl opens up her shirt to show her —"

"Knockers!" Josh finished.

"Yeah, but really fast," Lori said. "Maybe for a few seconds or less."

"Oh I see," Kyle nodded, finally understanding. "So, mooning is when guys flash their butts? Because they don't have knockers?"

"Mooning isn't a flash," Josh said. "It lasts more than a few seconds. But guys _do_ flash something else."

"What?" Kyle inquired.

"Let's save that for another time!" Mr. Trager interrupted for the conversation could go any farther. "Kyle learned enough for one night."

That was an interesting dinner conversation. Kyle was intrigued by this mooning, and why people would do it. He wanted to know what "knockers" were, but he already asked too many questions. He didn't want to sound like he was too clueless. After all, Josh still liked to see him as "above normal". He didn't want to take that away. His understanding of human nature may not have been clear, but he definitely understood that sometimes younger kids needed role models, just like he needed the Tragers to assimilate to being human.

He found it remarkable. Humans, despite their zealousness and pride, were the most interdependent species as well. Children look up to their older counterparts in order to learn how to do their role in society. Friends depended on having each other's support in times of trouble, even if the trouble was brought on by one of the friends. Altruism was everywhere, from excessive tipping in a restaurant, to the philanthropists donating to charity aiming for the support of the homeless. It was a powerful thing. Humans were dichotomies, not easily categorized. While there can be "human nature", there cannot be a generalized definition of "humanity." What it means to be human is different depending on the person.

Just before he could get ready to take a shower, Mrs. Trager came into his room with the cordless house phone. "Kyle, it's for you," she said, holding it out.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked. He had his own cell phone. Why would someone try to reach him by the house phone?

"It's Declan," she replied. "He sounded urgent."

"Oh," Kyle said, stunned. He took the phone with a sweaty palm. Mrs. Trager gave him a sad smile, knowing there was something wrong, and left him to privacy. He took a deep breath and held the phone up to his ear, slightly shaking. What's he going to say? Is he going to be mad at him? Is he finally going to say he doesn't want to be friends anymore? "Hello?"

"Kyle," his voice said softly, as if he were drained of energy, tired. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he answered, sitting on his bed. "Why are you talking to me? Don't you want Lori?"

"No…she and I…are over." There was this silent despair that he could sense in Declan's tone, like a wingless bird crowing with all its might from the ground, with no one to hear it within the dark night of cluttered trees. "She said she _erased_ me, Kyle. And then I hear about how she became a virgin again, as if she and I never…been together."

"Virgin?" Kyle asked, not familiar with the term, though he heard it before.

"Never mind, Kyle," Declan sighed with melancholy. "Listen, I'm not calling you to talk about my break up with Lori. I want you to meet me on the beach near the burnt out shack. I need to talk to you alone, in private, and that's the most private spot in town."

"Declan, it's almost sundown, and I have a curfew," Kyle said.

"Do this for me, man," he whispered suddenly, his tone changing to demanding. "I need you. Please." He immediately hung up the phone, leaving him speechless, unable to recollect his thoughts. Kyle sat there again, lost in thought, not realizing the phone was now blaring its ostentatious tones. It was easy to become lost in thought. Something significant happens and it bounds the human mind to ponder its meaning.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kyle snapped out of his reverie and hung up the phone. Lori came in. "Hey, Kyle," she said. "Mom said you had the phone. I need it to call Hilary."

"Oh, here you go," he said, handing it to her.

"So who were you talking? Was it Amanda?"

"No, it was…." He looked at Lori's face, inquisitive and a bit smiling. He didn't want to ruin that by telling her it was Declan. Then she would ask why he didn't want to talk to her. It would be like Amanda all over again. He took a deep breath. "It was a friend from Connecticut. He called to send his condolences for my parents."

"That's really nice of him." She gave him a rub on the shoulder and went back to her room.

Kyle felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach, but now was not the time to think about it. Declan was waiting for him. He slipped on a light jacket and headed out. He left a note to the Tragers on the table near the front door before exiting the house. From there he jogged to the beach, which wasn't very far away, but it took some distance. But it felt like a walk to Kyle, and it only took him fifteen minutes. There, he found the red sun setting into the rippling ocean. When he reached the shack, there was no one there.

Seeing the shack brought him memories of when he rescued that girl. He walked through fire without one burn. Mrs. Trager was right, it was his first instinct to jump in there in save her, despite the hot fire. It's funny though, because being human required reasoning and logic. Instincts betrayed logic, but it was also a huge part of being human. How else could it be explained why Kyle jumped into that fire? A normal human's instinct would be to flee away from a fire, but his instinct was to jump right into it. It was weird, because instincts are supposed to be the same for all of the particular species, but for humans, they varied, like the colors of the spectrum. They all blended into something hazy and define-less.

A hand was suddenly on his shoulder. It turned him around. He met Declan's glassy eyes. There was something in them, something daring and questioning. They were intense. Kyle was staring straight into the eyes of a medusa, paralyzed by their unfathomable depth. He didn't realize that Declan was slowly pushing him back into the scorched wall of the ruined shack. All that he could pay attention to were his eyes. They were trying to tell him something. His breathing was getting heavier, his body feeling hotter, and his lips were becoming dry.

Then he felt the wall press against his back. "Declan, what are you doing?"

"Shh," Declan said, putting a finger on Kyle's lips. "Don't say anything." His hand went from his lips to his chest, firmly pressing against it and massaging it. Kyle felt his body temperature rise at the contact. What was he doing to him? Declan was panting a bit, as if he were out of breath. His eyes were no longer looking at his, but his chest. He grabbed the zipper of Kyle's jacket and yanked it down. "Let's take this off." His grip on Kyle's arms while he yanked each sleeve off was a bit too rough, but Kyle went along with it, not understanding what he was trying to do.

Then he realized that Declan's heart was beating at one-hundred and twenty beats per second, above the normal amount for his age. When Declan slid his hand under his blue t-shirt, reaching back up to his chest, rubbing it as before, he felt an odd sensation at his groin area. It confused him, frightened him. It felt…good. Declan leaned in and began to put his mouth on Kyle's neck while continuing to stimulate his chest. Kyle's body was becoming weak. His mouth dropped to let out a soft moan as he leaned back into the wall for support. Declan began to suck on the side of his neck, an oddly sensual area that he never thought he had before.

That's when he smelled it. There was the burning scent of alcohol in his breath. It was…vodka mixed in fruit punch. Declan was intoxicated. He immediately grabbed Declan and pushed him away, but kept a hold of him so he wouldn't fall backwards. His eyes were even more intense than before. They had a longing. They longed for something. Declan looked at him and smiled. "Whoa there boy, getting feisty now are we?" He leaned back in to kiss him, but Kyle held him in place.

"Declan, you're drunk," he said.

"You're just now finding out?" he giggled. It was the first time in a while since Kyle seen him smile. "Yeah, I had a few drinks. It's no big deal." He tried to kiss him again, but Kyle would let him move.

"Declan, you don't want to do this," Kyle said, more sternly. "What are you doing to me?"

"Something you like, apparently," Declan chuckled, putting a hand on his groin area. "Somebody is waking up."

"Stop it!" Kyle flinched, pushing him down to the ground. "Stop doing this to me!"

Declan was laughing. "You want me, don't you Kyle?"

"No, I don't want you," Kyle shook his head. "I want Amanda. What do you want?"

"What do you think I want?" Declan said in a low voice, sitting there looking up at him.

"You want Lori."

"No! Fuck Lori! She doesn't want me anymore! Fuck her! Fuck her and her fucking new virgin self!"

That was the first time he ever heard him talk like that, or anyone else for that matter. It surprised him. The rage in Declan's eyes, combined with tears slowly falling down his cheeks, it was a heartbreaking sight to behold. He sat there, glaring at him, his chest heaving hard. Kyle gulped and squatted down to him. "Then what do you want?"

Declan looked away. "I don't know what I want, man. I feel so many fucking things inside of me. I feel so fucking numb. I haven't eaten a lot. I haven't been sleeping very well. It may sound cliché, but feeling this way, not knowing what you feel, but knowing that you feel so many fucking things at once…it makes you this way."

"The rhapsody," Kyle muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, I'm sorry for making you keep my secrets."

"It's not your secrets that are bothering me, Kyle! It's these feelings I can't explain! I don't know what I'm feeling! I can't make them go away. I've tried anti-depressants. They don't work. I'm missing something, Kyle! I don't know what it is!"

"It's Lori!"

"It's not Lori. I thought it was, but it's not. When you left, that box was on my mind all the time. So I began to be with Lori more. But that didn't help. I went downhill, all the way to rock-fucking-bottom. She couldn't help me find my way back up. I wasn't feeling anything with her. I wanted to…but she isn't what I needed."

"What do you need then?"

"Just take me home, Kyle. My car's in the parking lot. Here." He gave him the keys and passed out onto the sand….

* * *

**Concl. Note: ** OMG this came out better than I hoped! 


	3. Chapter II: Clouded Visions

**A/N**: OMG thank you all who reviewed! I'm so glad you guys like it.

* * *

**Chapter II** – "Clouded Visions"

Kyle loved staring at the tennis ball. It was a perfect spherical object, a mathematically and physically intriguing characteristic. It had perfect symmetry, had the smallest surface area for every given volume, and enclosed the largest volume for every given closed surfaces. It was so perfect, water itself turned into spheres whenever it split into tiny droplets. The tennis ball was aesthetic in Kyle's eyes.

He was concentrating so hard on the ball; he didn't realize it when it shot off from the table toward him, until it hit him square in the forehead. Tom came rushing to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright? Did you not see that coming?"

"No, I guess I was concentrating too hard," Kyle admitted. "Let me try that again." He looked over at the ball lying on the floor. If it had a face, it would be taunting him, laughing at him for not catching its sneaky ways. Kyle reached his hand out, focusing as he was before, and the green sphere immediately flew over into his hand. Tom's jaw dropped due to his surprise. It was only a few days ago since Kyle began to practice for this ability. His mind must have been growing stronger with each session.

But he had to be careful. He didn't want Kyle to strain his mind too much, because he still didn't have the conditioning training yet. He planned to have him start doing it after he taught him how to levitate, which was next after the tennis ball training, but now he reconsidered. It was time Kyle started doing more strenuous training sessions. He must put his body into extreme conditions in order to have it adapt to even the most improbable circumstances. Kyle may have been physically strong already, but not as strong as he possibly could have been.

"Wow, I did it," Kyle said, excitedly. "What next? Are we going to move on to bigger objects?"

"No," Tom answered. "It's time you take a break from the mind, and start with the body. Remember, Baylin said that while your mind is limitless, your body is not. Maybe it's time to get you into a much better physical condition before we move on with your mind training."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We'll start by seeing how well you perform in basic human excises first, just to see where your starting point is," Tom told him. "I'll figure out the locations today. You should go ahead and head home. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

Kyle departed from the building with an air of excitement. He mastered something that he thought was impossible. He planned to experiment with many different types of objects, to see the limitations, if any, on the ability. Yes, he'll try many things. His excitement caused him to hurry towards home. But running through the park, he saw Declan sitting on a bench in self-contemplation. He was watching the movement of the grass and leaves on the trees sway into the breeze that whirled around. At first, Kyle decided to move on, before he could catch him, but then he changed his mind. He owed him better than that. Even if Declan no longer liked him, Kyle still cared about him. He was a friend. If it weren't for Declan, he wouldn't have even known the meaning of friendship.

Their last conversation was not a pleasant one. After Declan had passed out from intoxication that night on the beach a few days ago, Kyle had a dilemma. He did not know where Declan's house was. And if he had taken Declan back to the house with him, he would have risked upsetting Lori. But, after a moment of debating, he decided to risk it anyway. When he had reached the house, Mrs. Trager had caught him leading a stumbling intoxicated Declan to his room. After a few moments of interrogation from her, she had decided to help him put Declan in his tub, using a few blankets as extra cushioning for him. She had also told Kyle to wake him up and get him out of the house before 7:00 in the morning, before Lori woke up.

While Declan had slept, Kyle had stayed up and watched over him. The images of Declan drunk had ran through his mind, like a slide-show. He wouldn't have slept comfortably anyway. What Declan had done to him was very awkward, and even a bit traumatizing. The way he was touched made Kyle unnerved. No one ever had touched him like that before Declan. What did his reaction mean? What was Declan talking about when he said, _"Somebody is awake_"? He had remembered the way Declan cornered him against the shack, touching him, kissing him. That was when he remembered the way Charlie and Amanda were. Charlie used to kiss Amanda against the lockers in the hall of the school during passing time. "_Was Declan trying to kiss me like Charlie kissed Amanda?_" Kyle had asked himself that night. "_Did he like me like a girl?_"

When it was around six in the morning, Declan had woke up. He had shot up from the tub and immediately had vomited onto the floor, groaning and panting for breath. Kyle had quickly rushed to his side, but Declan had pushed him away and demanded water before he vomited again. Kyle had obeyed and brought him a glass of chilled water. Declan grabbed it and gulped it down, like a lost wonderer of the desert who suddenly found himself in an oasis. It was as if his life depended on the water. Declan had sighed contently and relaxed back in the tub.

Then he jolted up again, suddenly taking into account his surroundings. He looked down and noticed that he was in Kyle's tub. "Kyle!" He looked back up and looked around, perplexed, as if afraid he was alone.

"I'm here," Kyle had said, coming to the tub's side. "Are you alright?"

"What am I doing here?" Declan had said, ignoring his concern. "Last thing I remember was seeing you on the beach, giving you my keys. Before that, everything is hazy."

"You asked me to take you home," Kyle replied. "But I didn't know where your house was, because I've never been there. And you were passed out, so I couldn't ask you for directions. So I brought you here."

"Oh god, my head hurts," Declan had complained, putting his face into his hands. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I was drinking all last night. I was at a party, which was lame, so I stole some of their alcohol and took it home with me. My parents are out of town on some vacation trip. Did I do anything embarrassing, or bad?"

That moment, Declan had looked up at him with a questioning face. Kyle's throat tightened up, his mind scrambling to find out how to answer. _He didn't remember anything_. He wanted to so badly tell him, to find answers as to why Declan was behaving the way he did. But he also didn't want Declan to know how much impact it had on him. There was one thing Kyle didn't want to admit: he wanted Declan to do it again. The feelings he felt, the sensations that ran through his body, he wanted to explore them more. He wanted to feel them again so he could know the meaning of them. But he was afraid that it was wrong. It was wrong to feel that way. But if it was wrong, why did humans feel it anyway? Was it a natural instinct that threw the human mind into disarray?

"No," Kyle had lied. "You were alright. You just talked about how badly things are between you and Lori. I was there to make sure you made it somewhere safe."

Declan had laughed softly and smiled sadly. "Thanks, man. No matter how distant a person is from you, you're always helping." He took a deep breath and sighed. "But...I don't think I'll be calling for you anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I can't do this anymore, Kyle. Your secrets, your memories…it all got to me. I need to be alone for a while, get things sorted out. I can't be around you if I want this to happen. Every time I see you, something stirs up inside of me. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is, it's something not good."

Kyle had felt something. His chest had tighten, his eyes were welling up with tears. They fell down his cheeks. "You mean…you don't want to be my friend anymore?"

Declan sighed again and put a hand on his face. "I'll always be your friend. Just…give me time, alright buddy?" He got out of the tub with Kyle's help and inspected the vomit puddle on the wooden floor. "I'll clean up my mess then head out."

"I'll help you."

"No. Just make sure no one comes and catches me."

When Declan had left that morning, Kyle felt sadness. It was almost as painful as when he left the Tragers to be with Adam in Connecticut. _Almost_.

Seeing him now, sitting there on that bench, deep in thought, made Kyle feel that sadness again. But he wanted to talk to him. He wanted to know how he was doing. He wanted to know if Declan had enough time. He approached the bench. Declan saw him. Kyle's heart pounded, anticipating him to tell him to go away, or dash off without a word. But Declan didn't move. He just watched Kyle approach, his hands entwined. His heart rate increased with each step he took. When he was standing right in front of him, both of them inspected each other, as if looking for clues about what the other was going to say, or who was going to talk first.

"Want to sit down?" Declan inquired.

"No thanks," Kyle answered. "I was on my way home. I saw you and wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine," Declan told him simply.

There was an awkward silence between them. The breeze gently brushed past them, as if trying to accommodate the situation, to help fill in the gap. Declan was now looking down at his shoes, rubbing his thumbs together. It was a sign he was getting uncomfortable. Kyle felt the flux of sadness beginning to fill his chest again. He gave a weak grin and swallowed hard.

"Well…that's good," he said in feigned cheerful tone. "I guess I'll see you around. Take care, Declan."

He turned to leave. Declan's hand shot out and caught him by the wrist. "Kyle, wait." Kyle turned and saw that Declan was standing up now. "Stay a minute."

"What is it? I thought you wanted me to go."

Declan gulped and let his wrist go. "I know what I did to you, that night."

Kyle's eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You don't have to cover it anymore," Declan said. "I, uh, remembered what I did. Holding you against the shack, doing all those things…I remember it all."

Kyle's hand was shaking. It all flashed in his head again. "Oh." He felt his legs feeling numb. His head was feeling a little fuzzy, as if it were light as a balloon. He was speechless. He sat down on the bench, numb all over. Declan sat down beside him, not looking at him, but at the grass again.

"Listen, it wasn't right for me to do that stuff with you," Declan said softly. "It was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was wasted, Kyle," Declan said quickly. "I wasn't in control of my actions. I guess I was…trying to mess with your head, out of some inhibited anger toward you. But," he interrupted Kyle before he could respond, "I don't feel any of that anymore. I'm not going to drink for a while, okay. It won't happen again." He looked at Kyle, noticing his aversion, his confusion. His fear. "Kyle, do you understand what was happening? Do you want to ask me something?"

"Can boys…kiss other boys…like they kiss girls?"

Declan looked away, hesitant to answer. "I…yes they can. But, you don't need to worry about that. That was just me being messed up on the booze."

"I don't understand. I thought only girls can be kissed by boys."

"That's the way it's supposed to be," Declan said. "But, sometimes, guys don't follow the rules because they can't. Sometimes, guys don't feel anything with girls."

"Just like you don't feel anything with Lori anymore?"

"I'm not one of those guys, Kyle. Don't overanalyze, okay?"

"Okay," Kyle nodded, getting up. "Well, I'm going to head home."

"Kyle, watch out!"

Before Declan could act, someone ran into Kyle while dashing by. Kyle was completely unaffected, but the runner was suddenly knocked down to the pavement, as if he ran into a wall. Kyle quickly turned around to apologize to the person. It turned out to be none other than Charlie Tanner. "Charlie," he said in quiet surprise.

Charlie looked up, his eyes immediately glinting with spite at the sight of Kyle. "Kyle," he said bitterly. "Nice running into you. I hope I didn't _hurt_ you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming," Kyle said. "Here, let me help you up."

Charlie smacked Kyle's outreaching hand away. "I can get up myself, thank you." He spit into the grass and got up to his feet, brushing off his t-shirt and track shorts. He sized up Kyle, approaching him with hatred burning in his dark pupils. "I bet you did that on purpose, you prick."

"Hey!" Declan said, coming to Kyle's side. "Don't cause any trouble here, man."

Charlie laughed snidely. "Well, well…Declan to the rescue…again. What's up with you two? Attached at the hips are we? If I didn't know better, I would call you two _faggots_!"

"What!" Declan snarled. He made a lunge at Charlie, but Kyle held him back.

"What did you say?" Kyle said, never had heard that word before.

"What are you deaf?" Charlie cackled. "I said you were —"

"Shut the fuck up, Charlie!" Declan growled. "Kyle, let's go."

"No, I want to know —"

"I said LET'S GO!" Declan shouted furiously.

Declan stormed away, with Kyle close behind him. Charlie kept laughing at them, taunting them for walking away. Kyle wanted to know. _What did that word mean?_ He then knew that this was not the end of Charlie Tanner's wrath….

* * *

**Concl. Note**: Okay, I decided to change the category to Drama/Suspense, since the supernatural element will only be in the background. I didn't want it to be labeled as Angst anymore because I didn't want to mislead the readers to think that this would be a depressing, tragic story. Rather, it's going to be filled with a lot of plot lines that intertwine and create many conflicts, resulting in the famous drama effect! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked hard! Until the next one! 


	4. Chapter III: Heart Wounds, Revelations

**A/N:** Just to clarify things, please remember not to take into account everything that new episodes are showing. This fanfic takes off right after the episode "List of Life", the episode where Amanda finds out Charlie is cheating on her. I may draw inspiration from the current episodes regarding to Kyle's training, but nothing of the plot will receive any influence from them.

**A/N 2**: This will be one of the longest chapters! It contains many important plot turnovers, as well as an introduction to two of my original characters! Pay attention!

* * *

**Chapter III**** – "Heart Wounds, Revelations, and Vengeance"**

Lately he was so focused on Declan, and the meaning of the words he said a week ago at the park, he almost forgot about Amanda. But there she was, sitting by herself at a study table in the library, concentrating on a textbook with a hand to her head. Her eyes were filled with empty sadness, scanning the pages as if looking for solace. It was her distraction. Every human needed a distraction from their own emotions, no matter what it was. The books were hers. If he didn't have the incredible ability to process information at the lightning-speed rate of a computer, Kyle just might have chosen the books as his distraction too. But no, his distraction was his training with Tom Foss. The tough conditioning training forced him to focus on nothing other than the task on hand.

He still felt guilty about his inability to take action. He wanted so much to tell her how sorry he was. It was a desire that burned deep within his stomach. It was so strong he could literally taste it at the tip of his tongue. _"Amanda, I apologize sincerely about everything. It was my fault. Please, don't push me away forever."_ He wanted it. Perhaps he should use what they call "prayer" to console his own feelings. Humans seemed to think that if they believed in a higher being, they would be rewarded for it. Maybe it worked. Maybe it didn't. All he could do is trial and error.

He was about to head over to her table when Declan suddenly came into view, flirting with a girl between bookshelves. Declan was smiling, playfully pushing her and tickling her, causing her to giggle. Then he leaned in and gave her a teasing kiss on the cheek. For some reason Kyle felt antagonized by the girl. He didn't like seeing her with Declan like that. It was also weird seeing the girl being someone other than Lori. He liked it when he saw them together. But, that relationship was over. It seemed like Declan no longer cared for her.

"What are you doing, Kyle?" a voice interrupted his gaze. He looked to the direction of voice, and it was Amanda standing in front him with her textbook in her arms. Her eyes stung at him, still irritated by the sight of him.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle said bashfully, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You're standing there, zoning out. You were either looking at me…or behind me."

The bookshelves Declan and the girl were between were definitely behind Amanda, now that she pointed it out. Kyle didn't realize it. His face suddenly felt flushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind. Things like…you."

"Kyle, don't." Amanda said, putting up her hand. "Don't try and apologize now. I'm trying so hard not to break down every time I see Charlie, and it's barely working by a single thread. If you apologize now, you'll cut that thread, and I won't be able to handle it anymore. You'll soften me up, and then Charlie wins."

Along with their distractions, humans had their defense mechanisms. When Lori and Declan broke up, Lori's defense was to get drunk so she could numb her emotions and the pain that she felt. It seemed like Amanda's defense was to put up a social barrier against the people that hurt her. She wouldn't talk to them, listen to them, or even look at them. At one time, Kyle saw Charlie try and approach Amanda, perhaps to apologize, or just to talk, and Amanda just pushed him away. That was her way of protecting herself. She believed that if she could protect herself from Charlie…or even him, she could win the game of enduring the pain.

Amanda walked away a bit quickly, hugging her textbook, like a pillow for comfort. Kyle watched her depart until she disappeared behind the library doors. Then he looked back where Declan and the girl were. He was looking back at Kyle, with seemingly sympathetic eyes. Then, within the next second, he took the girl in his arm and began to kiss her. Kyle's heart gave a big thump in his chest, watching him what he believed was "making out" with the brown-haired girl.

Something unexpected occurred. Declan shifted their standing position where the girl's back was to Kyle. They were tilting their heads back and forth, opening their mouths against one another's. Declan's eyes opened suddenly, watching him while he kissed the girl. Their eyes connected. Declan's gray-green eyes were filled with that same luster that Kyle saw the night at the beach. Only this time it was different. Those eyes seemed challenging, trying to prove something to him. They wanted to make sure Kyle was watching. And they succeeded. Kyle couldn't take his eyes away.

There was some sort of pain in his chest. It wasn't physical pain, like when Tom had him lift a half a ton bucket filled with rocks with one hand repetitively, like bicep curls. It must have been emotional pain he was feeling. It was like cold ice melting inside, making it hard to breath. What was this he was feeling? Is this what it was like when someone has their heart broken? He felt like he wanted to lose control, give into the melting ice. He wanted to get lost in it. And feeling intensified when Declan deliberately rubbed the girl's arms and shoulders the way he rubbed Kyle's chest before.

"Okay, break it up you two," the school librarian chastised, catching them by surprise. They immediately separated, Kyle and Declan's eye contact broken. The librarian put her hands on her hips and began to hiss about how PDA was frowned upon on school premises, especially the library. Kyle took this opportunity to flee, hasting out the library door. What he didn't wait around to see was Declan pushing the girl away when she tried to kiss him again after the librarian left them alone. He walked away from her, causing her to moan angrily and stomp her foot.

Kyle was hyperventilating, sweat forming on his forehead. If felt like his lungs were clogged up. He was panting for breath as he made his way to his locker. He scrambled to grab a hold of the lock and fiddled hopelessly with the combination knob. No matter how many times he did it, he couldn't get the combination right. He had the numbers right in his head, but his hands were shaking, unable to get it right. He kept trying, wanting desperately to open his locker so he can occupy himself with getting something. He yanked the lock, panting harder, wiping sweat from his forehead. His eyes blurred from moisture filling it. His nose was suddenly runny. He shook the lock again, trying the combination relentlessly. What was this he was feeling? Why couldn't he breathe?

Lori was walking with her friend, Hillary, when she saw Kyle. Concerned, she immediately went over to him. "Kyle, are you alright?"

"Why won't this open!" Kyle snapped, huffing anxiously. He gave one great pull and broke it off by accident. Lori gasped and gawked at Kyle. He stared at the broken combination lock and realized what he just done. The pain in his chest was becoming heavier. He keeled over, as if he was in physical pain. It filled both his chest and stomach. A sob escaped his lips. "What happening to me?"

Tears streamed from his eyes as he cried softly. Lori put her arms around him and dropped down to the floor with him, trying to sooth him. Kyle never cried this hard before. The tightening of his chest was fading away as he let it all out. He felt tears drop from his chin to his hand. He looked down as he saw the droplets spot his palm. He leaned his head against Lori's chest, welcoming her embrace.

"Kyle!" Josh said, rushing toward them. He looked at Lori with a demanding look. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Lori answered. "He just broke down."

"Move along people!" Josh shouted, shooing away the people that slowed down to inspect the scene. "There's nothing to see here! Get to class! You don't want to be tardy do you?"

While Josh fended people off, Kyle began to calm down. Sobs were still coming out, but less intense and more controlled. He wiped his face with the back of his hands. Lori held Kyle tighter. She looked up to see how Josh was handling the people. She saw Declan slowly walking by. They saw each other, their eyes meeting for the first time since they broke up at the beach party. His eyes, for a moment, looked down at Kyle, then back at Lori. They were filled with sadness. Lori could have sworn she could see hints of tears forming. But before she could say anything, he turned his head away and walked on, not looking back. Lori watched him disappear into the departing crowd as the warning bell rang. She was going to get answers later on today.

Josh kneeled down beside Kyle when the hallway was emptying as students hurried off to class to avoid being late. Five minutes later, the tardy bell rang. The hall was completely quiet. By this time, Kyle ceased to be crying. He recollected his thoughts and breathing. He sniffled and wiped the remaining tears away. He no longer felt the pain anymore. Josh put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright, buddy?"

"I'm fine now," Kyle said weakly, pulling away from Lori. "Thanks for staying here with me. I don't want you to miss class."

"What happened?" Lori inquired. "Why are you so upset?"

He didn't want to tell her about what he saw in the library. Talking about Declan with another girl might upset both of them again. Instead, he told them the next available truth. "I saw Amanda in the library earlier. She didn't let me apologize to her. She said she didn't want me to talk to her at all any time soon."

"Oh man," Josh said. "This must be a huge girl problem if it made you break down like that. Take it from me, man, she'll come around."

"Yeah," Lori agreed. "Just give her time. Something like figuring out her boyfriend is a cheater on a list that is distributed to the whole school…that is very devastating to a girl. She's really hurting right now. All she's trying to do is protect the wound until it heals. Until then, she's not going to want to talk. It's not just you. She's not talking to me or Hillary either."

"Yeah…you're right," Kyle said. "I should give her time." _Just like he gave Declan time._ Kyle got up to his feet, Josh and Lori doing the same. "Listen, I'm okay now. Go to class. We'll talk some more later."

"First, we'll need to get passes," Lori told him. "Let's go to the office to get them. If we explain the situation, they'll give us one for sure."

"Yeah," Josh said. "Here, let me see your face." He inspected Kyle's face. "Yep, he still has tear spots and red eyes. Don't mess with it…!"

-------I have to put "Scene Change" here because ffnet doesn't allow quadruple space-------

Throughout the entire day, Kyle was unfocused. Though he was listening intently to his teachers, his mind juggled between thoughts of Declan and Amanda. It was like the two were battling for his attention, each tugging at his thoughts like a game of tug-o-war. He didn't like it. It gave him a headache and frustration. During lunch, Lori and Josh sat with him, making sure that he was in good shape. He didn't talk much. He only nodded and ate his food to avoid having to speak.

Lori saw Declan exiting the cafeteria and decided that now was the time to take action. "Excuse me for a minute," she said. "I need some…lady time." She quickly got up and walked as fast as she could toward Declan without rousing suspicion from the surrounding students. No one knew about their broken-up relationship except for Kyle, Hilary, and Josh. She didn't want to news to fly around the school. The last thing she wanted was that kind of attention.

"What's lady time?" Kyle asked Josh.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Josh said. "It's horrible and traumatizing to a man's mind."

"Then what's boy time?" Kyle said, cocking his head in curiosity.

"You are going to find that out for yourself," Josh laughed. "I am not going to have that conversation with you."

Meanwhile, Lori succeeded in getting Declan alone in a rarely populated hall spot. "Declan," she called after him.

He turned around and surprise illuminated his eyes. "Lori, hey," he said timidly, looking shyly down to the floor. "…What are you doing here?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Is that all you can say after weeks of not talking? After not seeing each other?"

"Well, I don't know…," Declan said, imitating her. "Am I erased from your mind?"

"Don't give me attitude," Lori retorted. She forgot why she was even talking to him in the first place. Her anger boiled up. "I'm not the one that went around without telling his girlfriend what was wrong. I'm not the one that was incapable of talking, or keeping secrets."

"Who said I was keeping secrets?!" Declan laughed darkly. "I never lied to you, Lori!"

"You may not have been lying, but you were definitely not mentioning something," Lori shot back. "It hurts that you couldn't sit down and talk with me. You know how that made me feel? It made me feel like I wasn't enough for you. Were you talking with someone else? Were you secretly seeking comfort from someone who was better than me? Tell me Declan, why did you want to break up with me? I've been nothing but caring for you. You were seeing someone else, weren't you?"

"No!" Declan proclaimed. "I was not going to someone behind your back! Stop accusing me of these things!"

"Then tell me why you broke up with me!"

Declan's temples were getting really hot from the frustration he was feeling. His hands were clenched into fists, trying to retain control of his temper. "I…can't," he said.

"Why not! What's so hard about it?!"

"I just can't do it!"

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Then tell me you jerk!"

"I'm in love with someone else!"

Those words that popped out of his mouth, like frog leaping from sudden darkness, forced them both to an awkward silence. Declan turned away, not wanting to face her. Lori was lost for words. She sighed and leaned against the wall, looking at Declan with his back turned to her. He scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. The silence lingered over them, like a ghost presiding over their discussion, moderating.

"Who is it?" Lori said finally, breaking it.

"Lori —"

"Just tell me who it is!" She insisted. "I promise I won't get mad. I just need to know."

"I don't want to," Declan said.

"Is it someone I know?"

"Stop it."

"Is it Hillary? Who is she, Declan? You have to tell me!"

"Will you stop!" Declan said, on the verge of breaking down.

"Tell me who it is! Who did you choose over me?!"

"I didn't choose anyone!"

"Then who do you love? Say it, Declan!" She began to push him on the shoulders. "Say it! Say it! Say it!"

"It's Kyle!" He shouted. Lori immediately slapped him in the face. It was unclear if she even heard what he said.

They both gasped and fell quiet. Declan held his stinging cheek while Lori just stood there, soaking in what he just said. Declan couldn't believe it was Kyle's name that was blurted out of his mouth. For some reason, he felt relieved that it was finally out there. The pressure was reduced immensely. His thoughts were somehow recollected, finally making clear of things. It was true he was in love…and it was with Kyle. Just saying it out loud finally woke him up to the truth.

"I'm…in love…with Kyle," he whispered softly.

"With Kyle?" Lori said. "Are you —?"

"No!" Declan reacted hastily. Then he calmed down a bit and thought for a moment. "I mean…I don't know. I'd never thought I'd feel this way…for a guy. But then he comes along…I don't know. I just don't know, Lori. I feel something for him."

"Declan…."

"No, no more," Declan pleaded. His eyes were getting puffy. "Please…this is enough for now."

The school bell rang to mark the end of lunch period. Students began to fill the halls heading back to class. Declan gave Lori a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder then walked away along with the rest of the students. She stood there, still paralyzed by the shock of the revelation made to her. Only when Kyle came up to her did she snap out of her faze. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said automatically, unsure of her answer. "I'm fine…."

-------Scene Change-------

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry!" Mrs. Trager apologized to the woman she accidentally knocked away her coffee cup with her shoulder. They were in Starbucks. The woman, a young, beautiful Asian, was heading out of the store while Mrs. Trager was heading in to get her traditional caffeine. She was walking so quickly, she didn't pay attention to the woman as they crossed paths. The cup of coffee was in her hand. Fortunately the coffee did not spill on their clothes, but it may a huge splash on the floor, barely missing their shoes. Mrs. Trager made a move to pick up the cup and cap.

"It's alright," the woman said with a polite smile. "I can buy another one."

"No!" Mrs. Trager insisted. "I'll buy you another one. I'm just on my way to get one myself."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No problem!" Mrs. Trager encouraged.

She led the young woman back to the store counter, where they waited in line for their turn. She inspected her. The woman looked like a college student, really innocent, sweet, and warm. She had beautiful, silky black hair that formed a straight ponytail along her slender back. "I'm sorry, my name is Nicole."

"I'm Holly," the woman said modestly. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be invasive or anything, but are you from Seattle?"

Holly laughed and shook her head. "No, actually. I'm from the Midwest. I'm staying here with some family for a while."

"Did you just get out of college?" She asked.

Again, Holly giggled. "No. I graduated from the Washington University School of Medicine."

"What?!" Mrs. Trager exclaimed in surprise. "You look so young!"

"I'm twenty-five," Holly grinned. "But don't worry, you're not the first one that mistakes me for a college student. I'm quite used to it."

They were up next. Mrs. Trager took their orders. They continued chatting while they waited. Holly was interested in becoming a brain surgeon. Mrs. Trager shared with her that she was a psychologist. Just when they were caught up in an interesting conversation, the clerk returned with their drinks. They took them and walked together out of the building.

"Well, thanks for the coffee," Holly said. "It was really nice of you. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Mrs. Trager smiled. Then she unzipped her purse and took out a business card. "Here. If you ever need, or know someone that needs, some help, just give me a call. I don't do private practice now, but I'll make an exception for you."

"Thank you!" Holly said gratefully. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her small purse and looked to see who it is. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's my fiancé. Nice meeting you though. Take care!"

"You too!" Mrs. Trager said. They took their separate ways, leaving an air of good feelings between them.

But the feeling soon went away the second Holly answered her phone. "Aaron," she said in a soft, anxious voice. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," the voice said at the other end. "How's Seattle? Was your flight comfortable?"

"It's great. I just met this wonderful psychologist at Starbucks. It seems like a really friendly place."

"H-how's Jason doing?"

"He likes the house. He misses home, but he's adjusting."

"That's good. I miss him."

"Aaron…," Holly sighed, walking slowly on the sidewalk. "Quit stalling. What's the verdict?"

She heard him sigh as well. It wasn't a good sign. All her fears were forming into a reality. "They found me guilty. First degree murder. They sentenced me to fifty-years in prison. My first chance at parole will be in twenty-years. This is not good, Holly. I'm going to be sent to Oswald State Correctional Facility, a maximum security prison. Prison, Holly. Prison."

Her eyes filled with tears. She began to weep softly, walking briskly through the street crowd toward her car in a nearby parking garage. Aaron Kao was her fiancé of five years. They have been together since their senior year of high school. Seven years. And now they were going to be separated for at least twenty years. That was her fear. It was her fear that she would have to take care of their son, Jason Kao, by herself. She hoped against all hope that his punishment would be lighter. But what he did was something that was unforgivable, even for her. Even for Aaron himself. Now her fear was becoming true.

"Aaron," Holly whimpered. "What am I going to do? Without you here, I don't know how I'm going to feel safe. What if the Mafia finds us? What if the Yakuza finds us? I don't know how I'm going to protect my son."

"Holly, calm down, sweetie," Aaron said in a gentle tone. "Listen to me. I've made sure that no one will find you there in Seattle. An-Lei is my father's sister. She and her husband know the situation. They will make sure you are safe. If anything happens, just make sure you remember everything I've taught you. Be strong, Holly. Be strong for our son."

Holly gave out a sob and nodded her head, agreeing with him. "I will. I'll be strong for Jason." She could hear him crying on the other end as well. They were sniffling, croaking, and taking deep breaths of solemnity. "What about you? When are they sending you to prison?"

"Tomorrow."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be able to handle it."

"Can we visit?"

"Yes, but you have to call a week ahead of time," Aaron said. "But, please don't visit for the first few months, okay? I don't want you getting caught trying to visit me. Let the Seattle cover settle in, and then come visit."

"Okay, I won't," Holly said, getting into her car.

"I have to go now. My call time is almost up. I'll call you as soon as I can in the prison."

"Okay," Holly said, taking a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She slowly closed her phone and gave out a loud wail in the closed confines of her car. This was the worst thing that ever happened to her in her entire life. Her soul mate was being taken away. And all that was left was a broken heart….

------Scene Change-------

After school, Kyle made his way into the boy's bathroom to wash his hands. For some reason his palms were feeling sweaty. There was a sense of anxiety over him, as if he felt like something was lurking in every corner. He wasn't sure whether it was because of his breakdown earlier, or if it was the onset of a new, unknown ability that he had deep inside. But it was there, and it was not going away.

Then he heard a familiar heartbeat behind him. He stopped what he was doing and turned around. There, Declan was standing, looking at him with painful, yearning eyes. Tears rolled down his face. His heart was thumping madly. Kyle looked at him with concern and confusion. He was uncertain as to what to say, what to do, or what to feel. He remembered seeing Declan with that girl in the library. The way his eyes were kept on him as he kissed her. And now seeing him like this, it made him feel even more uncomfortable. _What did he want? Why was he here?_

"Declan, what's wrong?"

"I didn't feel anything," Declan whispered. "I know you saw me kiss that chick. I was counting on it. I wanted to prove to you that…I wasn't one of those guys that didn't follow the rules. But…I didn't feel anything."

"What are you talking about? What were you supposed to feel?"

"Something," Declan said, beginning to approach him in small, single steps. "Anything. But all I could do was watch you, looking for signs of reaction. You were looking back at me. And then I saw you crying in the hallway. I knew for sure then that I would never feel anything with a girl."

"What are you trying to say?" Kyle inquired, trying to make sense of what Declan just ranted.

"Do you know what love is, Kyle?" Declan said, getting closer and closer, his eyes not leaving Kyle's.

"Sure," Kyle said. "It's when two people like each other more than friendship."

"I've never realized this until now," Declan said, stopping when he was standing right in front of Kyle. "I'm in love with you."

"W-what?!" Kyle said, stunned at the last phrase. "I don't understand."

"I don't either," Declan told him, putting a hand in Kyle's hair. He expected Kyle to move away, but he didn't. "But that's how I feel."

"What about the rules?"

"Fuck the rules," Declan said, sniffling and wiping his tears away. Then unexpectedly, he grabbed Kyle's face and kissed him. Kyle grabbed Declan by the sleeves of his shirt, about to shove him away. But then he felt his own heart beat strongly. It was in sync with Declan's heartbeat. He felt warmness spread through his entire body. Maybe it was because Declan pressed his body close. He knew it was more than that, however. Along with the warmness came an air of calm and delight.

Kyle pulled Declan even closer, backing into a wall. He remembered how Declan kissed that girl, opening his mouth with his hand at the back of her head. He did the same, putting his hand in Declan's dirty brown hair and opening his mouth, tilting his head to the side. Declan responded and tilted his head in the opposite direction, opening his mouth too. Then Kyle felt his tongue slip into his mouth. At first it was uncomfortable. Then when Declan began to rub it against his own, he felt a sensation that pleased his mind. He heard Declan's low groan. It sounded like he liked it too. Their lips pressed hotly against each other as they made moaning sounds. Things were getting hotter with each passing moment.

Just when it was feeling like it was only them in existence, a bag slammed into the floor. They instantly separated and saw Charlie standing there, his mouth gaping at the sight of them. "Ha! I knew it! You guys are faggots!"

"Charlie, you better keep your mouth shut," Declan threatened.

"Or what? You think I'm scared of you? You're nothing but a fucking Nancy boy!"

Declan shouted furiously and charged at him, tackling him to the floor. Kyle watched in shock as they wrestled. Declan was smaller than Charlie. He had no chance. Declan was relentless anyway. Suddenly, Charlie punched Declan in the nose, causing him to bleed and fall back onto the floor. Declan cried out in agony and covered his nose. Charlie growled and got up and yanked Declan up by the shirt. Then he threw him with all his might into the wall. Declan yelped and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Declan!" Kyle said, stepping forward. But Charlie whirled around and brandished a pocket knife at him, with the blade pointed at him. Kyle stopped in his tracks, his eyes on the knife cautiously.

"It's all your fault, Kyle," Charlie sneered. "You fucked up my relationship with Amanda. And now you're going to fucking pay!"

He charged at Kyle, the knife thirsty for blood. Kyle caught his wrist before Charlie could stab him, but the blow of Charlie's entire body knocked them both to the ground. Charlie dropped the pocket knife. Kyle hit his head on the floor, his consciousness disoriented and blurred. Charlie clenched Kyle's throat with his two massive hands, howling with rage. He was choking. Kyle couldn't breathe. His strength was fading. He couldn't even nudge Charlie off. Declan was still recovering from his crash into the wall. His heart was pounding.

Then Kyle looked to the left and saw the knife a few feet away. He reached out for it, but it was too far. Charlie's grip was tightening. Groaning, Kyle tried his best to concentrate. The knife slid quickly into Kyle's hand. He grabbed the handle and immediately thrust the knife wherever he could. He stabbed Charlie's shoulder. Charlie cried out and let go of Kyle's throat. Kyle coughed and regained his breath. He shoved Charlie off with all of his might, sending him flying into a bathroom stall, breaking the door. He lost all control. He felt what humans called anger. He went over to Charlie and kept punching him in the face. After he had enough, he tossed Charlie into another wall. Then he began to kick him hard in the stomach. Charlie groaned, the knife still lodged in his shoulder.

Then the next thing he knew, a dart was shot into the back of his neck. Kyle stopped and felt it with his hand. He turned around and saw three security officers, one kneeling down beside a hurt Declan, and the other two pointing tranquilizer guns at him. He sighed, his strength immediately evaporating. He passed out onto the floor….

* * *

**Con. Note: **This chapter had been so hard to write! I wanted to make it big and very crucial to the story! I would really like to hear what you think about this one! I hope it gave you satisfaction! It will be a while until the next chapter. This chapter is so huge it will be hard to think of what should happen next. But I'll post it ASAP! 


	5. Chapter IV: To Know of Pandora's Box

**A/N: **Sorry about the big gap between updates! I've been busy with my new work at a law firm! I'm a slave over there now!!!!!!!

**A/N 2:** By the way, I've noticed that there has been a downfall in reviews. While I know that summer brings a lot of business in people's lives, I'm kind of wondering if maybe I'm not doing as well as I thought. Please let me know how I'm doing if you have time! I've become so immersed in this story!

**A/N 3:** The title change to _Fratres_ will be explained later in the story. It means something like "brotherhood" or "family". I forgot which language dictionary I saw the word in.

* * *

**Chapter IV****: "To Know of Pandora's Box"**

_(3 weeks later)_

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached an unanimous verdict?"

"We have, you're honor."

"What say you?"

"On the count of aggravated assault with a deadly weapon against Charlie Tanner, we hereby find Kyle Trager…guilty."

"And the counter charge against Charlie Tanner?"

"On the count of assault against Declan McDonough, we hereby find Charlie Tanner…not guilty."

Cheers erupted into the air on the right side of the court, the side of the prosecution. Charlie's family despised him with severe malice. Charlie's lawyer packed up his briefcase and accepted a grateful hug from Charlie's mother. Kyle's heart, which was previously pounding anxiously to hear his fate, slowed down almost to a stop. A black haze of shame loomed over him. His lawyer sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. He nodded in silent forgiveness, knowing he tried his best. He looked behind him and saw the Tragers exchanging sad glances. Then he looked beside him. Declan sat there beside him throughout the whole trial, secretly holding his hand under the table. Now he was looking at him in the eyes. His eyes were full of sweet sorrow. He gave him a brief hug, a pat on the back, and then left him alone so the Tragers could come up and join him.

"Order!" the judge commanded, pounding his grovel. "I will allow Kyle to remain in custody of the Trager family until the arrangements have been made for his transfer to Oswald State Correctional Facility in three days. With his mental history, it is my hope that Kyle Trager will be successfully rehabilitated. His sentence is seven years. I will allow parole in two. The Court is adjourned!"

With a final bang of the gravel, everyone began to depart. The Tragers surrounded him, muttering consoling things to him. But he wasn't really listening. He watched Declan walk through those doors, looking back at him, yearning to be with him, but knowing he can't because what they feel for each other is a secret. _Another_ secret. Then, he saw Amanda emerge from the crowd of the Tanner family, giving him looks of disdain before she disappeared behind the glossy wooden doors. She sat there on Charlie's side, despite all he has done to her. She was another person he disappointed.

"Hey buddy," Josh said. "Are you alright?"

His attention went back to his family. "Not really, but I'll be fine."

"Come on," Mr. Trager told everyone, "let's go home."

On the ride back to the house, no one spoke. The sound was the wind rushing past the SUV. Though he appreciated being with the Tragers, Kyle wanted to be with Declan. For some reason he felt more at peace whenever he was with him. All of his worries faded away in the midst of Declan's presence. He wanted that feeling. He wanted it so badly.

During the time leading up to the trial, Kyle and Declan were spending more time together. At night Declan would sneak into Kyle's room, lying in the tub with him until morning. Sometimes they kissed, other times they just cuddled together. At times Kyle would remember how Declan touched him at the beach and wanted him to do it again, but he never worked up the courage to ask. He didn't want to ruin the calm atmosphere they experienced together in the tub. One time Declan stroked Kyle's cheek with a soft knuckle. The touch made butterflies flutter in the pit of his stomach, or so that's the phrase he learned to describe it.

But, as always, there seemed to be a downside to happiness. Along with the pending transfer to prison, Amanda was past forgiving him. When they took Charlie to the hospital, Amanda was by his side with unrelenting kindness. He didn't understand it, but she never stopped caring for him. He thought she would have appreciated Charlie being in pain, since he put her through so much as well. But, he was wrong. Amanda wasn't that type of girl to wish someone pain. She was much better than that.

Even more, Lori wasn't speaking to him as well. Whenever they were in the same room together, she would make it her best effort to avoid talking to him. And whenever she had to talk to him, she would say minimal things, as if she was trying to make it impossible to converse. She didn't make eye contact with him or anything. Maybe she was as disappointed as Amanda was. Or perhaps she was afraid of him. This was the first time the Tragers found out Kyle was capable of harming someone else…intentionally.

It all confused him. He didn't really think he intended to harm Charlie. But maybe he did. He couldn't really tell. After everything put Amanda through, lying to her and falsely leading her on, his feelings toward Charlie were uncertain. Well actually, maybe not uncertain, but unclear. He felt disappointed by Charlie's inability to be honest. His caring for Amanda also overshadowed any signs of animosity toward him. Maybe Foss was right. Perhaps the Freudian theory was taking its toll. He suppressed all of his anger in the light of trying to protect Amanda. And when it built up too much, it was unleashed when Charlie harmed another person he loved. Declan.

Foss was really angry at him for getting himself into trouble. He expected Kyle to get the prison sentence and told him he would be unable to prevent it. All he could do was recommending to the judge anonymously that Kyle be sent to Oswald prison, since he knew the administration there. At least there, Kyle would be in a very secure environment that was monitored very closely. Tom said that he would have to serve his time and maintain good behavior until his parole came up.

He stopped seeing Foss a few days before the trial. Tom gave him last minute training sessions involving conditioning, including meditating and sense deprivation, where he could shut off one sense to enhance another. Tom warned him that Oswald, or "Oz" as it is nicknamed, is a very violent place with men that hold grudges until their vengeance is exacted. He told Kyle not to use his abilities unless in dire necessity, and avoid making alliances at all costs. The point was to be a silent prisoner and not partake in any misdeeds. When he asked what he should do in case any of the other prisoners tried to start trouble with him, Foss told him to walk away, but watch his back at the same time.

It was really intriguing how humans interacted. Why would they do harm to one another? In other species, the concept of the pack, the survival of the entire race, and the fulfillment niches were crucial. Humans, on the other hand, did not see the picture in terms of the entire species. They only saw according to themselves and their own desires. They were driven by their conscious motive and yearnings. But most of all, perhaps the most distinctive instinct humans had above all other animals was curiosity.

And it was funny. Greek mythology stated that humans unleashed all the evil of Pandora's Box due to their curiosity. Kyle thought that the human mind was Pandora's Box itself. From what he had learned so far, humans repeatedly made themselves more dangerous than before. They were so destructive, going to war and taking over countries using powerful weapons like tanks, machine guns, missiles, and biological and nuclear bombs. Their inventions caused what Pandora's Box was said to have caused. War, famine, poverty, disease, destruction, and chaos. That was the nature of the world humans lived in. Then yet, despite all of that, humans had a small part that was good. Underneath all of their destructiveness and war paths, there were medicines, philanthropy, and olive branches. Just like all the darkness that sprouted from Pandora's Box, there was a sliver of golden light called "hope". Humans had it. They could change the world for the better, but only if they realize that that small sliver of light existed.

There was this one proverb that he read in Adam's journal. "_Even the smallest of lights can be the most illuminating in times of the dark_." There wasn't a credited author or source listed, so he didn't know if Adam made it up himself, or if some unknown philosopher caught his attention. Wherever it came from, it was quite powerful. And now that he came to think of it, perhaps Declan was his small light.

When they finally reached the house, Lori immediately went upstairs after giving Kyle an obliged hug. Josh invited him to play video games, but Kyle turned it down. He just went to the comfort of his tub, lying there and trying to shut off all of his senses. Tom once said that if he could successfully turn off all the senses simultaneously, the brain could focus on predicting future outcomes. He wanted to know what was in store for him in prison. He was afraid. He was going to leave the Tragers once again.

"Hey," a voice said by the door. He sat up and saw Josh approaching. "I thought I should come by and see how you're doing."

"I'm okay," Kyle said stoically. "I'm just glad I have three more days."

"You only have to be in there for two years," Josh said, kneeling down by the tub. "That shouldn't be long."

"I'm worried about Nicole," Kyle sighed. "That's longer than I went away to Connecticut. I don't think she can handle that. I mean, she broke down when she lost me before. It's worst now because I promised I wouldn't go anywhere."

"Hey, it'll be okay, buddy," Josh said. "She'll understand. I mean, it may not have appeared to the jury this way, but I think she knows that you were only doing what you thought was right. You were defending yourself and Declan."

"Do you…know what prison is like?"

"Personally? No," Josh chuckled. "I am not your typical delinquent. I'm smart enough to cover my tracks." His joke worked somewhat, putting a slight smile on Kyle's face. "But seriously…I don't know. I'm scared for you. You don't know what kind of men will be there. I know I always tease you about you not being normal, but just don't try and stand out. It will be better if you put up some kind of camouflage. Don't appear too friendly, or they'll take advantage of you."

"Should I be…more like them then? Be aggressive and tough?"

"No," Josh said quickly. "At least not on the inside. Just pretend to be tough. But don't get yourself into trouble. You may be able to fight, but those guys can gang up on you. That's a bad situation. Change what's on the outside, but keep what's on the inside."

"Heh, I guess I've become such a good influence on you," Kyle grinned sadly.

"Well, you're my idol, man," Josh smirked.

"Kyle," an urgent voice interrupted. Mrs. Trager came in with the phone. "It's Declan. He wants to know if you're alright. He wants to talk to you."

He reached for the phone, but there was a moment when she was hesitant to pass it over. But it went as quickly as it came. He took it and watched her lead Josh out of his room, closing the door behind them. "Hey," he greeted.

"How are you?" Declan said anxiously.

"I'm fine, now that I'm talking to you. Are you coming over later?"

"I can't," Declan replied, "My parents took my car keys away. They think I helped you gang up on Charlie. They're so pissed at me. They didn't even show up at the trial today. They said it wasn't worth their time." There was hints sadness in his tone. "So, I can't go anywhere."

Kyle's heart sank. "You mean you can't see me before I go to —"

"There is a way," Declan interrupted. "Saturday night is the night before you go. My parents usually take the night out on Saturdays. You can come to my house and stay with me until the sun comes up."

"But I don't know where your house is," Kyle pointed out.

"Ask Lori, she knows," Declan said adamantly.

There was a pause between them at the mention of Lori. "S-she's not talking to me lately. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Declan sighed and muttered something Kyle didn't catch. "Listen. Just go to her and tell her that she owes me. She'll know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, I will," Kyle said.

"I got to go. I'm not supposed to talk on the phone either. I'll see you Saturday night." Declan quickly hung up.

Reflecting on Declan's words, he eventually worked up the courage to go up to Lori's room later that night. The parents were sound asleep. Josh was in his room playing some "first person shooter" game. Kyle went to Lori's door and listen in to make sure she was awake. He could hear her stereo playing quietly. Encouraged, he knocked on the door softly, but firmly.

"Come in," she said.

Kyle opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed, writing in a diary with pillow acting as some sort of support table. When she looked up, her eyes widened and she quickly shut her diary and set it aside, looking down timidly at the covers. "Hey Kyle, what's up?"

"I…uh…have something to ask you."

"What is it?" she said, still not looking at him, but rather grabbing a magazine from her nightstand. He could tell she was extremely uncomfortable and was trying to comfort herself by using distractions. He felt bad.

"Um…," he murmured, stuck on what to say next. "Lori…did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She was looking up at him with a questioning look. But it was too obvious.

"I feel like I've done something wrong," Kyle said. "Every time we're around each other lately, you would look the other way. Or whenever we talk, it's like you're not even there, but somewhere else. Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

Lori gulped hard, a sign that she was really nervous. She was thinking too much, anticipating on what to say. She was going to lie again. Her pulse quickened. Her eyes looked elsewhere. She sighed and took a deep breath. "No, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just…me going through something." She brushed her hair out of her face and straightened up. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Where is Declan's house?"

She froze for a moment, staring at him expressionless. "Why do you want to know?"

"He wants to see me before I go to Oz, and his parents took away his car keys, so I have to go over there."

"Why does he want to see you?"

"He's my friend."

"Isn't it more than that?"

Now it was Kyle's turn to freeze. "What are you talking about?"

"You can drop the act, Kyle," Lori said dryly. "I know about you and Declan."

"You do?"

"Yes." She got up and faced him. "I don't know how I feel about it just yet. He told me that day when you had your break down. I thought he was seeing another girl…but it turned out he was in love with a guy. When he told me he was in love with you…I felt weird. I felt betrayed, but at the same time, I felt relieved. It wasn't some other slut that stole him from me. I'm kind of glad that it's someone like you."

"I'm so sorry, Lori," Kyle said sincerely. "I didn't know about Declan's feelings for me until he told me that day too. Please, don't push me away like Amanda did. I don't want to lose another friend."

She smiled a bit and sighed. "You won't lose me. Just give me some time."

"Declan said you owe him."

"He's right, I do." She sighed again and thought for a moment. "Okay, here's what I'll do. I'll help you sneak out and take you over to Declan's myself, and pick you up whenever you're ready the next morning. He wants you to come Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Those were the nights when I went over to his house," Lori laughed, "back in the day."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I do. Like Declan said, I owe him."

"Thank you." He couldn't help himself but hug her tightly. She giggled and hugged him back. It was the warmest feeling he had felt in a while.

_(Saturday Night)_

They managed to "borrow" Nicole's car for the night. They did team work to insure that no one would catch them. Kyle even had to make a deal with Josh to play his video games a bit louder so the parents wouldn't suspect the noise of the car pulling out. Instead, they would mistake it as Josh's video game. Lori took the car keys, and hence they made their way to Declan's house trouble free. For an extra ten bucks, Josh agreed to sneak Lori back in through the front door.

They pulled up to a dark blue house that had two stories. Kyle's heart was drumming with excitement. Having not seen Declan for the past two days, it made him impatient. He looked at Lori, seeking approval to get out of the car. She could tell how he felt. It was written all over his face. "Go get him, tiger."

They exchanged hugs once again. Then Kyle turned to get out of the car when he saw Declan standing at the front door, watching them. He grinned at the sight of him and got out of the car, grabbing a duffle bag that had spare clothes in it. Then he walked up to the porch, his eyes not leaving Declan's form. When they were face to face, they stared at one another, looking at each other up and down. Kyle was the first one to make a move. He kissed Declan, wrapping his arms around him. Then they hugged each other tightly, as if afraid that the other was going to disappear.

Declan looked over Kyle's shoulder and saw Lori in the car, watching them. He smiled at her, giving her a small wave. His eyes said everything. He appreciated what she done for him. Lori's eyes filled with small tears. That moment was when she knew she could finally move on. She smiled back and waved as well then she pulled away from the house. Declan kissed Kyle on the cheek and led him into the house….

* * *

**Con. Note:** I was going to put the love scene I was planning on in this chapter, but it will have to wait until the next one. But don't worry, it will be great. It will be posted soon! Hopefully my work won't interfere too much! I'm getting a hang of my new routine! Tell me your thoughts! I love you guys! 


	6. Chapter V: The Nature of Male Intimacy

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter may have long been awaited! It contains a love sex scene between Kyle and Declan. Anyone who is squeamish with this content being described verbally, do not read those parts. I cannot be blamed for the burning of virgin eyes! Anyway, read on and enjoy the magic!

* * *

**Chapter V****: "The Nature of Male Intimacy"**

_Intimacy_: An invisible bond between humans that seemed to be invincible in the face of times of turmoil. It was one of the characteristics of humanity that separated humans from the animals. It was a metaphysical fabric that tied the entire species together. It moved their cultures, traditions, paternalism, and politics. It affected relationships, marriages, and families. It was an omniscient force that shaped the way humans lived. Without it, the very meaning of_human_ would be different as defined now.

From what he observed during his time among humans, there are four different levels of intimacy. Each level is labeled by the way a typical interaction took place and the strength of the bond within that interaction. The lowest form of intimacy he observed was between acquaintances, which he liked to call adjacent intimacy. This level of intimacy occurred between people within the same vicinity, where they may know their faces or names, but do not know personal details about each other. School was an example of this intimacy. The faces and names were familiar because they saw each other everyday. But they were not close together.

The next level of intimacy involved something that always intrigued Kyle. He called this level mate intimacy. This was when humans interacted sexually, as if they were mating, except without the emotional bonds attached. They saw each other more often than acquaintances, and knew a lot more details about each other, especially how they looked physically. Kyle wanted to experience this physical intimacy with someone, and thought it would be Amanda who would be his first. Life could change in a split second. Now he wanted Declan to be the one who he experienced this intimacy with.

The third level up was friendship intimacy. This was where that bond began to show up more clearly. Friends knew very personal details about one another, saw each other more than mating partners, and were a lot closer in terms of relationships. Friends were interesting because a lot tend to evolve their intimacy into the highest level possible. It was as if in order for intimacy to grow, it must first start from the bottom of the ladder. However, what about that phrase "lust at first sight" or "love at first sight." How can it be explained? Two strangers randomly meeting without seeing each other before, and jump right into sex or a love relationship, it didn't make sense to him. It defied all logic.

But perhaps that's what intimacy is all about. It surpasses logic. And the final level of intimacy, the committed intimacy, takes the winnings when it comes to defying logic. When friendship evolved into commitment, everything becomes even deeper, even more unexplainable. The people involved in a committed relationship knew more about each other than their own parents. The thing about finishing each other's sentences, with all the possible combinations of words in the English language, or for any other language for that matter, it was all astounding to Kyle's mind. And the memories that committed couples created, they were amazing. When Kyle once asked the Tragers how they met, it was really nice to see the way they looked at each other while telling the story. It was as if their eyes were reliving the memories with each other. And their smile, it was heavenly.

Perhaps that was why mathematics was not a big part of human nature.

Declan led Kyle into his room upstairs. Kyle couldn't explain it, but for some reason he was really excited about seeing Declan's room. He expected it to tell him something more about him, like an informative biography just waiting to be viewed. Declan opened his bedroom door and pulled Kyle in by the hand. His room was a typical guy's room. It was like a manly version of Josh's room, with Declan's taste. Basketball posters on the walls, a desk with a flat screen computer, a queen-size bed with midnight blue sheets and comforter, and an entertainment system featuring a TV with video game consoles and a DVD player.

"Do you like it?" Declan asked.

"Yeah…it's better than my room," Kyle chuckled. "I guess you have everything you need here to keep yourself occupied." He was inspecting the Playstation 2, which he heard about from Josh, but never saw because Josh played X-box.

"Do you want to play?" Declan inquired, wrapping his arms around Kyle's chest from behind, giving him a kiss on the neck.

As much as he liked to, Kyle wasn't in the mood. He sighed and leaned into Declan's embrace, closing his eyes. "Not now."

"Are you okay?" Declan said, gently turning Kyle around.

"I don't know," Kyle answered broodingly. "I guess I'm having one of those times when I feel…nothing."

"Come on, let's lie down," Declan suggested, pulling him down to the bed. It was so soft. It was as if pure cotton brushed against his skin, kissing it like a tender ghost of silk. Declan sat up against the bedpost while he had Kyle lay his head on his chest. He stroked his black hair soothingly. He could hear Kyle's breath sighing with content.

"I like it like this," Kyle said softly. "It feels like nothing can touch us when it's just you and me. I don't want it to end."

"It won't end," Declan said, putting his hand on Kyle's chin and tilting it up so their eyes would meet. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But I'll be locked up, away from you," Kyle said. "I'll be thrown in a place with strangers, other men who have committed crimes that are unforgivable. We'll be separated. Many things can happen in two years, Declan. You'll meet someone better."

"Hey," Declan said sternly, "I won't meet anyone else. I love _you_, Kyle. Don't think of such things, okay. It's bad for your soul, especially in a place like that." He exhaled and placed his face in Kyle's hair, inhaling his scent. Lavender. "Have faith. We're together even when we're apart."

"I don't know, Declan," Kyle groaned. "Faith is something I quite understand. You put all your hope on something that you aren't even certain is going to happen. That's the easiest way you can get yourself hurt. It's an unnecessary risk. There are so many variables and unknowns in this world. How can you possibly have faith in anything, when everything else is just as possible?"

"We just do."

"I'm afraid," Kyle confessed, rolling around to look up at Declan. "I'm scared of prison. I'm scared of being locked up. I'm scared that I will be in there for more than two years. I'm scared I won't make it out of there alive."

He gulped hard and pressed himself against Declan, holding onto him in fear. Declan wrapped his arms around him protectively and held him close. He rubbed his back and laid his head on his. The truth was he was afraid of the same things. He was scared for Kyle, someone who is still relatively new to this world. Kyle was going to face a place full of anger, hate, and violence. Who knew what kind of impact it would have on him.

Not wanting to think of the worst, he suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, I know what can cheer you up." He got up from the bed and pulled Kyle with him. With a sheepish grin he grabbed two towels from the bathroom across the hall then led him downstairs into the backyard, opening the sliding door and turning on the lights with a switch. Almost immediately, everything was illuminated, including a big pool with crystal blue water. Wisps of steam hovered over the water. Kyle looked at the pool wondrously. The temperature was much hotter than the night air.

"Is it…heated?" he asked Declan.

"Yeah," Declan said. "So people can take a swim whenever at night."

"Swimming should make me feel better?" Kyle inquired, confused by the prospect of being in a hot body of water just to lift his mood.

"You'll see," Declan said. He took off his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abdomen. Kyle's mouth open, his breath slowly dissipating as he soaked in the sight of Declan's tanned body. Declan smiled at him and unbuttoned his jeans, kicking off his flip flops and slipping out of him, leaving himself only in black boxers. He caressed his own chest and walked over to Kyle. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Kyle swallowed hard and kicked off his shoes. Declan grabbed Kyle's shirt and pulled it over his head, slipping it off his arms. Kyle undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles, lifting his feet out. Declan smiled at the sight of Kyle's body, brushing his arms with his hands. He leaned in and kissed Kyle on the lips. A second later they were embracing each other, pressing each other's bare chests against one another, getting used to each other's bodies. Declan moaned in pleasure and pulled away. He examined Kyle, taking him in.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Declan answered. "I was just imagining…how you would look all wet!" He took Kyle by surprise and tossed him into the pool. Kyle dove in with a big splash and swam back to the surface. The heat around him was so seductive, putting him into a cocoon. Declan laughed and jumped in after him, splashing water onto him.

Kyle giggled and they swam after each other, tackling, splashing, and dunking. It was a joyous frolic in the dark night, under the silver stars that seemed to glimmer against the black sky just for that moment. Eventually, all of Kyle's dark thoughts melted away each time he was dunked under the hot water. And feeling Declan's body rub up against his put some odd sensations in his mind. He wanted more. More contact. Each time it happened, his desire burned stronger.

Declan cornered him at the edge of the pool. His green-gray eyes seared into Kyle's marine blue ones. His hands grabbed his waist and pulled him in. He kissed him passionately, his tongue eagerly slipping into Kyle's mouth. Kyle let out an involuntary groan and kissed back with the same frivolous demeanor. Declan's hands moved up to his chest. Kyle gasped when he felt his nipples being rubbed by his thumb. Declan moaned and kissed Kyle's neck, pushing him against the cement, pinching his nipples gently but firmly. Electrical pleasure shot into Kyle's brain, causing moans of elation to form in his throat. Declan echoed his gratification and moved back up to kiss him hotly. Kyle kissed him back, holding the back of his head.

Suddenly Declan pulled away. "Kyle, are you okay with this?"

Kyle laughed nervously. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you understand where this is heading to?"

"Well, Josh said that this is called 'making out.' He said that 'making out' leads to 'sex'. So…are we going to have sex?"

"Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. It's when two members of the same species mate."

Declan chuckled and put a hand on his face. "Well, in this case, it's a little different. There's no mating involved, because we won't produce an offspring. But, we can still pleasure each other and…make love physically. Do you want to do that?"

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes," Declan said. "But we can help each other." He stroked Kyle's face. "I love you, Kyle. I want to have a memorable night with you before you go away tomorrow."

"Me too." Kyle agreed. "Let's do it."

Declan kissed him again and lifted him out of the pool. He jumped out after him and tackled him to the cement, passionately kissing him, their tongues rubbing against one another as if they were in a tango. Declan kneaded himself against Kyle and suddenly felt him shiver. He stopped and realized that they were still wet and in the cool air. "Come on, let's get dried off and go inside."

They toweled themselves off, gathered their clothes, and headed back upstairs to Declan's room. There they tossed their garments to the floor and fell onto the bed, Declan on top of Kyle, leading the affair that was scorching Kyle's entire body. They groaned with bliss as they grinded together, their hearts thumping with a passionate rhythm. They panted for breath, only to become breathless again with each wave of kisses. Then Declan's hand traveled down Kyle's chest, across his solid abs, and grabbed his hardness that was outline in his white boxer-briefs.

"Wait…how is this going to happen?" Kyle inquired.

"I don't know," Declan answered. "You don't plan what you're going to do. You just go with the flow."

"Okay," Kyle nodded.

"Looks like someone is well endowed," Declan smirked, kissing Kyle on the neck and working his way down toward the crotch. Along the way, he slowly slid Kyle's underwear off, tossing it away without looking. Kyle gasped when Declan's fingers snaked their way around his shaft, experiencing the first time the physical intimacy he only trusted with Declan. When Declan reached his stomach, he paused there to lick where a belly button should be. Then he examined Kyle's manhood enclosed in his fist with longing eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked when Declan was about to put his mouth on it.

"Giving you head," Declan whispered. "Don't worry, it will feel good."

Declan gently pushed Kyle back against the bedpost and licked the tip of his aching member before engulfing it with his mouth. Kyle jolted, arcing his back with a sharp intake of breath. Every part of his body was suddenly stimulated by the warmness of Declan's moist mouth. Declan looked up to see Kyle's reaction and slowly took in more. Soon his head traveled back up, his mouth sucking as if he was drinking out of a straw. Kyle whimpered with joy as Declan moved up and down his erection, sucking it like a nice cold popsicle. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, afraid he would loose control if he didn't grab onto something. His chest heaved as his elation became more intense. He could hear Declan's moans of joy as he kept giving him "head." Kyle's mind was exploding with unknown sensations. He stared up at the ceiling as Declan sucked faster.

He felt something start to build up in his loins. He felt like he was going to burst soon. "Declan," Kyle panted, grabbing onto the back of his head. "I'm —"

Declan reluctantly pulled away from his manhood with a loud suck and went back up to kiss Kyle. As they were once again in a frenzy of kisses, Declan took his own boxers off and rubbed his erection against Kyle's, grinding their groins together. Kyle gasped at the new feeling and began to respond to it. He rubbed back. He felt Declan beginning to become harder. He looked down at Declan's member and saw that it a bit thicker than his own, but not quite as long. Declan took his hand. "Touch it," he pleaded softly, placing the hand onto his throbbing organ. Kyle gripped it like Declan did his. He smiled when he saw Declan close his eyes and moan softly. Declan then guided his hand up and down the shaft. "Yeah, there you go."

Kyle felt his manhood pulse within his palm with each stroke. Declan began to pant as he rocked himself with each stroke, pulling away when Kyle was going up, and pushing in when he was going down. The tempo of the rhythm sped up. Kyle was getting excited with seeing the look of ecstasy inscribed on Declan's handsome face. He liked the idea that he was giving him pleasure. Kyle thought for a moment then he leaned down and imitated what Declan did. He took his hard dick in his mouth. Declan cried out in bliss and put a hand at back of Kyle's head. Kyle moved back and forth, sucking like Declan did. Declan aided him by guiding his head, setting a nice tempo that won't overwork him. Declan's moans were like music to his ears, firing up every neuron in his brain. His shaft tasted a bit funny, but that was his least concern. All he wanted to do was please his lover.

Declan pried himself out of Kyle's mouth, panting and sweating. "Damn boy, you suck like a Hoover vacuum." He laughed and kissed Kyle, laying him down on the bed. Every part of their bodies seemed to be intertwined. Kyle ran his hands along Declan's back, feeling the rough, yet soft smooth skin under his fingertips. Declan moved over and playfully bit Kyle's earlobe before sucking on it. Kyle groaned and pulled Declan back for another kiss.

"Kyle, do you want to be the top or bottom?" Declan said.

"Huh?" Kyle replied, his mind still fuzzy from the endorphins and serotonin.

"You know when animals mate, there's one that gives and one that receives?"

"Yeah, the male inserts his sexual organ into the female."

"Well…we're both males, Kyle," Declan said. "But we can enter each other."

"How?"

Declan sucked on his own index finger, wetting it before suddenly sliding it into Kyle's opening, catching him by surprise. Kyle gasped and slapped a hand on Declan's shoulder, shocked by the sudden sensation that shot through his spine. "This way." Declan completed his answer.

Kyle took deep breaths, adjusting to the feeling of having something inside of him. "Maybe you should do it first," Kyle said. "I've never seen mating happen before, only two people making out in a tent."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kyle nodded. "I can take it."

Declan gulped and slowly withdrew his finger from Kyle. Then he went over to the nearby night table and opened the drawer. He took out a small square packet that had a symbol of a Trojan on it. Kyle cocked his head in curiosity. Declan saw his questioning expression and showed it to him. "This is a condom. I'm going to put it on my cock."

"Your what?"

"My penis," Declan corrected.

"Why?"

"For safe sex," Declan answered. "I had sex with Lori when I was with her, but I didn't use these. So it isn't safe for me to have sex with you without these after having unprotected sex with her."

"Okay," Kyle said, still unsure what he meant, but no longer concerned about it. He trusted Declan to make the right choice for them.

"It's lubricated, so it will help ease the penetration," Declan added as he bit the wrapper open. He pulled the condom out, threw the wrapper away, and carefully rolled the latex sheath on his manhood. Then he turned Kyle around and hand him get on his hands and knees. Doggy style was the only position he was familiar with when it came to man sex. Then he took his dick and gently pushed into Kyle's inviting entrance.

They both gasped at the same time as he slid in. Kyle cried out and jolted straight up. Declan reached around and caressed Kyle's chest to sooth him. He kissed his neck and paused half-way in, allowing his lover to adjust at his own pace. Kyle took deep breaths and tried his best to relax. Declan kissed him on the cheeks, ear, and shoulder while squeezing his chest affectionately. "Take your time," Declan whispered.

Kyle sighed and finally relaxed after a few moments, bending back down to the bed and gripping the sheets tightly. Declan held Kyle's waist as he slowly pushed himself all the way in. Kyle grunted, placing one hand against the wall above the bedpost. Declan kept his eye on him as he pulled out, then thrust back in. Kyle grunted again. "Are you okay?" Declan asked.

"Yes, keep going," Kyle said.

Declan withdrew again then pushed back in. Kyle moaned, finally feeling the sensitive spot inside of him receiving pressure. He pushed back against Declan's impaling member, demanding more. Declan began a slow tempo, going back and forth. Kyle's rhythmic moans matched Declan's pace. Every time he thrust, Kyle let his pleasure sound out. Soon Declan began to go faster and faster, the moans beginning to become enmeshed. Feeling Kyle's tight warmness around his manhood drove Declan crazy. Declan thrust harder and harder inside of him, his primal urge taking over him. He gripped Kyle's hips hard and pulled him back and forth along his hard length as his thrusts became even more fast. Kyle moaned out loud, both hands now against the wall.

"Fuck yeah," Declan panted, spreading Kyle's legs wider so he could go deeper. He groaned with satisfaction as he pushed himself farther in. He kept his lightning paced speed going, impaling Kyle mercilessly. Kyle's mind was bursting with delight and indescribable sensations. He felt whole with Declan inside of him, filling up this empty space he didn't realize he had until now. Declan was now ramming into him, growling with primal lust. Kyle panted and moved himself toward the wall for support. Declan followed suit. Kyle was sitting straight up on his knees, his arms holding him against the wall, knocking against the wall as Declan ravished his body. Declan was filled with hunger. He reached under Kyle's arms, grabbed his chest, and slammed him back against himself. His chest was rubbing against Kyle's back as he passionate rhythm became even more intense. Kyle moaned and leaned his head back onto Declan's shoulder. Their lips met, eager tongues meeting once again.

"Fuck yeah, baby," Declan groaned lustfully. "I'm close to coming." He buried his face into Kyle's neck as he took Kyle's yearning dick and stroked it hastily. Kyle moaned at the top of his long, feeling that build up emerging again. Declan grunted fiercely as he gave three final hard thrusts into his receiving lover before he felt himself explode inside of him. Not soon after, Kyle cried out as he felt an explosion in his mind, his member shooting out white liquid into the bedpost, the sheets, and onto Declan's hand that had seized his shaft.

Kyle was at loss for words. They both heaved for breath. Declan laid his head on Kyle's back, exhausted. He put his arms around him and kissed his shoulder blade. Kyle leaned against Declan, weak and sore all over. Slowly, Declan withdrew completely from Kyle. A soft moan escaped from their lips. Declan took the condom off and tossed it in a nearby trash bin.

They cuddled against each other, their hearts beating hard. They kissed tenderly before Kyle immediately fell asleep on Declan's chest. It was the first time he ever fell asleep on a bed. Declan put a warm arm around him and stroked his hair with another. He kissed his head and snuggled with him. "I love you," he whispered softly. "I love you so much."

He drifted off, not hearing his parents' car pulling into the driveway shortly after….

* * *

**Con. Note**: This is the first sex scene I have done in a long time! I hope it was good! **I will update tomorrow, Monday, Jan. 21, 2008 by midnight! Thanks for all reviews, and I will continue this story!**


	7. Chapter VI: Rude Awakening

**A/N**: _I'm finally resuming this fic! I'm busy with school, so I'll try and update as much as possible. Previous readers, just know that there will be plot changes, and that this fic is no longer a crossover with _Oz_. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter VI****: "Rude Awakening"**

Before they knew it, the break of dawn shimmered through Declan's windows. Kyle's eyes immediately shot open. His head was resting on Declan's chest. He could hear the tranquil heartbeat beneath the surface and the calm breath as it rose and fell. Declan moaned softly as he sleepily wrapped his arm around Kyle, stroking his face tenderly. His groggy eyes looked down at Kyle and he smiled contentedly. Kyle smiled back, their bodies pressing closer together. He felt something pleasant inside himself. There was no stress, no anxiety…no worries. That moment, under the warmth of the sheets, it was only them.

But then the reality of things began to sink in. All that was essentially was displaced by the dreadful things to come: Kyle being taken to prison, their separation for at least two years, and the physical danger that the other prison inmates will pose to him. And not to forget, they had to sneak out before the parents awakened.

They did not have to exchange words. Their eyes told each other everything, unveiling their woeful sorrows. They smiled sadly at one another and kissed in attempt to console one another. But it wasn't enough. The dark mourning overtook them like black serpents enveloping them, gripping their hearts in a painful clench. Words weren't necessary. No, air itself contained their solemnity. Fate was not kind to them this morning. It was like it faked its kindness the night before this morning, giving them a sense of peace, before it showed its real, cruel face.

The shadow of this ugly fate loomed over them as they silently got dressed. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Every minute they exchanged glances, treasuring the remaining moments they had together. When Kyle sat back on the bed to put on his shoes, Declan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest, kissing him on the neck. Kyle sighed and leaned into his embrace. Every moment was strangely beautiful, even though the appalling future kept getting nearer and nearer. Perhaps the beauty lied in the fact that before the darkness came, they value all the light they could get.

"I don't want this to end," Declan said softly. "This is insane."

"Life seems insane," Kyle concluded.

He heard the sound of tires slowing to the stop on asphalt outside. He took a deep breath, knowing that he must depart soon. "Lori's here."

"What? Already?" Declan looked outside of his window, and sure enough, Nicole's car was there. "Damn, we need to hurry before my parents wake up." Then he paused for a moment. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Kyle blurted out. "You'll get in trouble."

"To hell with trouble," Declan said bluntly. "I'm going to see you off."

Knowing that Declan would do anything he put his mind to, Kyle decided to concede to his will. As quietly as possible, they made their way downstairs, careful not to make the smallest creak in the floor while they passed the master bedroom. Their journey down of the flight of stairs went smoothly. The house was completely void of sounds. That was until they reached the front door, when a voice sounded from behind: "Good morning, Declan." They both froze. Declan's eyes widen in horror when he recognized the voice belonging to his mother's. They turned around and saw her standing at the entrance to the kitchen, her arms folded sternly. Emerging from behind her was a tall man with a buff build: Declan's father.

"W-what are you guys doing up?" Declan said nervously. His eyes shifted between his mother and father, gauging their looks.

"We could be asking you the same thing," Mr. McDonough responded in an authoritarian tone. He then faced Kyle and said bitter politeness, "Mr. Trager, how are you."

"I'm alright, I guess," Kyle said timidly. He tried to smile, but they were unresponsive. Feeling responsible, he attempted to make amends. "Look, Mr. and Mrs. McDonough, I —"

"There is no need to explain yourself," Mrs. Trager intervened briskly. "I'm just surprised that Declan let you share his bed with him. Some of the girls he had over here before ended up sleeping on our couch."

"Mom!" Declan exclaimed.

"Quiet!" his father snapped at him.

"What were you doing looking in my room?!" Declan demanded boldly.

"Well, _someone_ left his shoes out by the pool last night," his mother chastised. "I just returned them. And by the way, don't ever leave the heating on in the pool all night. That's not energy efficient."

"So, you saw us," Declan said softly.

"Yes, she did," Mr. McDonough said. "And, I must say, I do not like the idea of that kind of behavior between boys in my house."

"Why not?" Declan growled defiantly. "You didn't seem to mind when I brought girls over for the very same thing!"

"I will not have boys behaving in that manner in this house!" his father emphasized.

"Why don't you just say it, Dad," Declan leered, "you can't stand the thought having _faggots_ having hot, passionate sex in the bedroom near yours."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" the big man bellowed.

Declan's fist clenched tightly, his entire body tense with anger. "Kyle, go wait outside with Lori. I'll be out there in a minute."

"You're not going anywhere!" Mrs. McDonough shouted to Declan.

Ignoring his mother, he turned to Kyle. "Go. Tell her I'll be out soon."

Kyle nodded and exited out of the house. Before he shut the door behind him, he heard a burst of simultaneous shouts before it was muffled by it. He went to Nicole's car, where Lori was waiting. She rolled down the window. "Hey Kyle, are you ready?"

"Declan is coming with us," Kyle told her. "He'll be out soon."

"What's going on?" Lori said. "You don't sound very good."

Kyle sighed and let out an exasperated breath. "Declan's parents caught us sleeping together last night. They're really mad at him…and I think me too."

"What?!" Lori gasped. "They found out?!" She immediately shoved the car door open and got out of the car. "Declan's parents are really conservative. They must not be taking this well."

"What's wrong with this?" Kyle asked.

"Some people just don't like it when two guys love each other the way you and Declan do," Lori groaned. "I'm going to go help him."

Before she could take a step, the front door of the house jerked open with Declan storming out toward them. The door was slammed behind him. They both gasped when they saw bruises on his cheek and eye. Declan didn't let them stand there and be amazed. "Let's go! Get in the car!"

They obeyed, Lori quickly getting back behind the wheel while Kyle slid in the back. Declan came in beside Kyle and slammed the door shut. Lori turned around to face him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Declan said hotly. "I just want to get out of here."

Lori set the car in motion and drove away from the house. Kyle reached over to affectionately touch the side of Declan's face that contained no bruises, but Declan caught his wrist before he could. "It's still hurting on that side," he said. "My mother slapped me there."

"Your parents did that to you?" Kyle said, astonished.

"Yes," Declan nodded. "Apparently, I just got kicked out of my own home."

* * *

**Conc. Note: **_I was hoping to get a longer chapter established, but this is the best I can do! I'm running low on creative writing inspirations, since all my writing nowadays are technical papers! Don't worry, I'll try to find the time to post more! And you'll see the plot change in the next chapter for sure!_


	8. Chapter VII: The Investors

**Chapter VII****: "The Investors"**

_**A/N: **__For all those who have been desiring a continuance of this fic, I apologize for the wait. I am now a Junior in college, and as a philosophy major with ambitions to get into law school, I have lots of things going on, along with a relationship in development. It's been a while since I've last watched Kyle XY, so there may be some dissonance between the former part of this fic and this part after. Hopefully I can still maintain expectations. Enjoy._

The drive back to the Trager's house was silent and gruesome. Kyle could not keep his eyes off of Declan, concerned for his well-being. He felt so responsible for the problems he had caused him. Why was their relationship under constant cruelty? Declan's parents were discriminate against their own son because he liked another boy. Charlie was able to have Kyle reprimanded to a prison, for his hate manipulated Kyle in injuring him in a lethal way.

He thought the human race thrived in the idea of love. The concept of finding that one mate to share a life with: wasn't that what drives the human heart? Why was their love not condoned like all others? What was it to them? What was the harm it was causing them? Just how could it be that how they spent their time together affected others? Kyle could not understand, and was not sure if he wanted to understand. Things were changing. He would soon be off on his own in a place where delinquents went.

When they arrived at the house, Mr. and Mrs. Trager was awaiting on the porch, anxiety inscribed in their faces. Lori slowly got out of the car, dreading what they would say. Declan squeezed Kyle's hand affectionately before they both stepped out onto the pavement. Lori quickly walked over to them, wanting to cover for them. "Hey, I can totally explain —"

"You can stop right there," Nicole said, holding up her hand. "Declan's parents called us and told us everything that happened this morning." Then she saw the bruises on Declan's face, her jaw dropping slightly. "Except about that."

"I'm sorry, I told Lori to take me," Kyle said.

Stephen motioned for Declan to approach. "Come on, let's go inside and get you an ice pack." He patted him on the shoulder and led him in. The rest followed suit. Now that everything was out in the open, he had no idea what to feel. It was as if he was suddenly exposed naked, with no way to protect himself but to wait what happens next. It was a vulnerability that he was not familiar with, at least not in the realm of romantic relationships. His other secrets have been kept safe between him and Declan, but this one was one that would probably hit the hardest, especially if the Tragers have the same reaction as Declan's parents. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"So is it true, you two are sleeping together?" Nicole asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Declan said before Kyle could say anything. "But it's more than that. We're in love." He looked over at his beloved with a meek smile. Kyle felt warmth within himself at that instance, and smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Trager," Declan said as he took the ice pack handed to him and put it against his bruises.

"When did this happen?" Stephen inquired as they gathered around dining table. "I thought you were still dating Lori. And that you were pursuing Amanda." He said to Kyle.

"Lots of things have happened lately," Lori input. "It just takes time for you two to get updated on things."

"Are you mad that Declan and I are in love?" Kyle asked timidly. "Do you think it's wrong?" For a moment, contemplative silence took over the grown-up Tragers. They looked at one another, as if communicating answers in a psychic manner. Declan, next to Kyle, put his hand on top of his and rubbed it, wanting to comfort him.

"No, we aren't mad," Nicole finally told them. "We're just…surprised. We didn't think that you two would be gay."

"We didn't either," Declan said with a soft chuckle. "I guess our friendship had a way of pushing us together."

"How do you feel about this?" Stephen asked his daughter.

"I'm happy for them," Lori replied. "Though I was taken aback myself, but having thought about it, I think the two of them are a match. They are two great, handsome guys who have lots of good in themselves."

"How would you two handle being away from one another?" Nicole sighed, eying them with concern. "Two years is a long time."

"I don't know," Declan said, squeezing Kyle's hand firmly. "I think we'll manage. He'll be able to call me."

Suddenly Josh came in. "Hey Lori, did you guys —" He froze when he saw his parents and Declan sitting at the dining table. "Oh lord, whatever they did, I had no part of it." He turned to flee.

"It's okay Josh, they already know everything," Lori said. "We're not in trouble."

"Oh, in that case, I'll stick around a bit longer."

The conversation continued on. Most of the time, Kyle was just listening while looking at every individual surrounding him at the table. The Tragers were talking to Declan about what to do about his parents, inviting him to stay over with them until things blow over. At first Declan couldn't accept, not wanting to bother them. But then he was convinced by their kind words to do so. The discussion went on to other topics. In the midst of it all, Declan and Kyle kept their hands intertwined. It was dawning on Kyle: the time was approaching when he would have to leave. He began to store the memory of these moments in his head, so he would have something to keep with him while being separated from those he cherished.

Suddenly the conversation shifted onto him. "Alright you guys, Nicole and I need to talk to Kyle, alone." Stephen instructed. Simultaneously understanding what they needed to do, Lori, Josh, and Declan departed from the kitchen, leaving Kyle alone with the parental. "Kyle, we need to tell you something before you…get taken away. Some parting advice."

"Like what?"

Nicole reached over to cup his hand in hers. "Kyle, you will be going to a very violent place. I'm so afraid of what impact that may have on you. No one there will care for you, not even the security guards. They look at you like any other criminal that they have to watch over. You will be fending for yourself."

"And others may want to take advantage of you," Stephen added. "So, whatever happens in there, do not become involved with anyone. No matter how friendly they may seem to you. The prisoners there will be deceptive and manipulative if they get a chance."

"Obey the guards at all times," Nicole followed. "Remember, your sentence is ten years, but if you behave, then when your parole comes around in two years, they'll be more likely to let you go. The purpose of prison is to attempt to discipline prisoners in the concept of conformity. Everyone wears the same clothes, have the same rules to follow, and must absolutely not try and stand out from everyone else. That will be hard for you, because you're smart, intelligent, and unique…and you're a good kid. Promise me that you won't change while you're in there. I don't want you leaving from there with a malevolent demeanor and depressive mind. I'll want the Kyle I know back." Her sentences became so emotional, that tears fell from her eyes and her voice began to croak.

Kyle couldn't bear to see Nicole being sad. Resolved to make her happy, he stood up. "I promise I won't let that place change me." Nicole sniffled and threw her arms around him, crying somberly as she held him close. "I'll come home the way I'll leave it."

Within the next couple of hours, everyone just sat together in the living room, trying to enjoy what little time left they had with Kyle. Declan held Kyle in an embrace the entire time. They fought so hard to distract themselves from the end reality they were going to have to face. Eye shifted to one another and to the clock, ears awaited the doorbell to be rung. It was an ironic escapism, for no matter what they talked about, the time for Kyle's departure would commence.

Then a firm knock sounded off the door. They all gathered out onto the front porch, where two officers were standing. "We have come to pick up Kyle Trager from the premises and transfer him to the local police station, where he will be transported to his designated prison by a personal car. Please come forward."

Kyle swallowed hard and approached the officers. "Hold out your arms," he was commanded. He obeyed and handcuffs were slapped upon his wrists. He could sense the reaction of everyone behind them. He turned to them, his eyes tormented by the moment. One by one they came to him and gave him a hug. Declan was the last one, whispering in his ear: "I love you. I'll come visit you when I can, I swear."

"Okay," Kyle responded. "I'll miss you."

When Kyle was escorted to the car by the two officers, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Nicole started tearing, putting her head on Stephen's shoulder as she watched the boy who came under her care, and became a son to her. Lori placed a hand on Josh's shoulder as he fought so hard to not break down as the guy who he looked up to was leaving. And Declan, clenching his hands into fists, containing himself from the foolish act that he so much desired to do. Kyle looked back at them all, and mentally stored one last picture of them, standing there together, united with one another, in such beautiful harmony.

"No!" Declan's voice cried out before the officers placed him in the police car. Declan dashed off the porch after them. "You can't take him!" One of the officers turned around and held Declan back, who kept fighting to get to Kyle. Kyle tried to get to him too, but the other officer pushed him in and shut the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked from the outside. He placed his hand on the glass, wanting to get to him. "Kyle!" Declan called to him. The scene made the Tragers' eyes well up. Stephen went forward to help take Declan away.

Kyle spotted blonde hair in his peripherals. Looking toward Amanda's house, he saw her, standing there by her car in her driveway, staring at the commotion. They made eye-contact. At first he thought she was feeling sincere, perhaps even apologetic. But then her eyes glared at him, her nose turned up as she got into her car and left down the road.

"Sir, back off," the officer holding Declan commanded.

"Don't take him away," Declan pleaded. "He's innocent."

"Sorry buddy, he has to go."

Stephen grabbed Declan's arm to pull him back. "Come on."

"NO!" Declan exclaimed, pushing Mr. Trager down to the ground. "If you're taking him, then I'm going with him." He advanced on the officer and punched him in the face, picturing his father in his place, who tried to keep him away from Kyle as well. The officer was on the ground, and Declan kicked him a few times in the stomach before the other officer tackled him to the ground, grasping his wrists behind his back and slamming handcuffs onto them. Stephen rushed over and tried to talk the officer out of arresting him. But none of them will listen to his reasons.

"Come on, he's emotionally distraught, losing his best friend!" Stephen said.

"He harmed an officer of the law, _intentionally_, and enacted an obstruction of justice. He's under arrest." The officer yanked Declan up while his partner opened the back door of the police vehicle. Declan willingly entered the car beside Kyle.

"Why did you do that for?" Kyle said.

"You're not going to that place alone." Declan answered.

With that, the vehicle took off from the Trager's house. The cops told them to remain quiet. Kyle and Declan discreetly kept looking at one another. It was the only intimacy allowed for them at that moment. The truth was, Kyle was afraid for the both of them now. What would happen to Declan? Would they be sent to the same place? And in the case they did, would they be able to love one another without showing it?

"Where are we going?" Declan asked when the car was pulling into an alley.

The officers did not answer. The car stopped before a black, expensive looking car that was parked in the middle of the strip. The officers got out and pulled both of them out in the open. Two men in black suits got out of the other vehicle, one with blonde hair, the other brown. Both were wearing sunglasses to hide their eyes. "Congratulations officers, you brought a highly prized possession back to us," said the blonde one. Then he peered at Declan. "But tell me, what is the meaning of this other one?"

"He tried to take him away from us," one of the officers stated. "We figured he may be a hindrance to you."

"You figured wrong," the brown-haired man said. They whipped out guns and fired at the two officers, darts slamming themselves in their necks. The officers groaned and fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Kyle got in front of Declan due to his protective instincts. The brown-haired man chuckled and stepped forward along with his partner. "Kyle, we do not wish to harm your friend. All we want is you to come with us."

"Who are you?" Kyle demanded.

"Men who have been hunting for you for a _very_ long time." the blonde guy said. "And we will do whatever is necessary to contain you."

They fired their weapons at them. Kyle quickly slammed his body into Declan, causing both of them to tumble into the hard tar of the street. Gathering strength, Kyle immediately snapped the handcuffs into two, unbinding his wrists. Another volley was shot at them, and Kyle held his hand forward and focused on the darts. They were deflected back at the mystery men, impaling themselves in their necks.

"Gah! You should have came with us when you had the chance, Kyle!" the brown-haired man laughed sinisterly, falling to his knees. "Now you will incur the wrath of those who spent so much money on you, ultimately making you who you are. You better stay away from your loved ones, if you don't want them to be…used as collateral." They passed out.

Kyle hurried to Declan and snapped his handcuffs off. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

They looked at one another, then kissed passionately for a few moments before escaping, not knowing where they were going to head next.

* * *

"I'm glad you're doing okay, Charlie," Amanda said.

"Amanda, I'm sorry that I —"

"Shhh."

"But….."

"Let's not talk about that stuff right now."

Amanda was at the hospital, sitting beside Charlie's bed. Ever since the incident, she frequently visited him. She didn't understand why she did. Perhaps it was a sort of redemption she was seeking, as if it was her fault that Kyle stabbed him in the first place. Whatever it was, it always brought her here.

An older man walked into the room, wearing a business suit. He smiled kindly at Amanda and Charlie. "Hello, may I speak to Charlie here alone for a few minutes? I need to discuss with him some important legal issues he needs to know about." He was the lawyer that acted on Charlie's behalf.

"Sure," Amanda said, glancing over at Charlie before leaving. The old man closed the door behind her.

"Well, Mr. Tanner, you have done us well," the lawyer said. "As of now, Kyle is in the custody of our enforcers. You have done us a great service setting up the bait for Kyle." He handed him an envelope. "Here's your compensation, as promised."

Charlie smirked and took it. "So, what are you going to do with him?"

"I, along with others, have invested money into his being," the man said, a frown of disappointment forming on his lips. "And when he was lost, we were very upset. But a new project was under development at the same time; a _more promising_ project. The company completed it, and now wants more funds to expand the research and development. We investors want to know if the project is superior than the previous. So what do we do?"

"You compare the new product with the old one," Charlie grinned slyly. "You want to know if it works _better_ than the old one. What better way than to have them go face-to-face in a competition?"

"Precisely, son," the lawyer nodded. "I cannot wait until we can test the new project. I have a feeling it will render exciting results."

* * *

_**Concl. Note**_: I hope it met your expectations! Hopefully I'll be able to allot time to work on this fic more.


End file.
